2017
by Gordafabi
Summary: Este fanfic sera la continuación del titulado "2016". Tendrá el mismo fin: Poner en el universo de Hetalia todos los acontecimientos que pasen en el presente año. Me pueden pedir la noticia que quieren ver en la caja de comentarios.
1. Atentado en Turquía

Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo.

Este fanfic sera la continuación del titulado " **2016** ". Tendrá el mismo fin: Poner en el universo de Hetalia todos los acontecimientos que pasen en el presente año. Me pueden pedir la noticia que quieren ver en la caja de comentarios.

Lamentablemente empezare con otro atentado en Turquía.

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos. Espero que les guste.

 **Atentado en Turquía**

 **2 de Enero. A las Afueras del Club Reina. 5:00 PM**

Turquía volvía a merodear la zona. Ignoro las advertencias de Erdogan. Lo último que quería era oír sus predicas de lo "malvado" y "poco moralista" que era aquel sitio frecuentado por los laicos de varias familias acomodadas turcas, mas algún extranjero que se colaba cada cierto tiempo.

Se apoyo en las puertas de un local cercano, observando el Bósforo.

Pensó en las personas que por miedo de morir se arrojaron a esas aguas congeladas, que lo separaba de Asia. También pensó en los que murieron, en los turcos, en los extranjeros...

Extranjeros.

Turquía casi sonrío, colocando sus manos dentro de su chaqueta.

¿Como olvidar la fundación de ese local en el 2002 y todas las reacciones que produjo en la sociedad turca? Aun recordaba a los mas ancianos murmurar _"_ _Ese_ _Ahmet Necdet Sezer_ _¡Esta perturbando la paz publica! ¡A osado quitar la religión del espacio publico! ¡Corrompe a nuestras mujeres!"_ Ese último comentario siempre le daba gracia ¡Como si Ahmet fuera con un cuchillo a ir casa por casa obligando a todas las mujeres dejar el velo y compartir sus clases en la Universidad con los hombres! Claro.

Oyó a varios policías salir del local, voltio un poco su mirada. Escribían cosas en una libreta. " _El informe_ " supuso, volviendo su mirada al Bósforo que le trae tantos recuerdos.

Sabia que esto seria uno de los tantos atentados terroristas que sufriría a lo largo del 2017.

Cuando supo lo que paso en Ankara no se extraño, al contrario, supo que tenia razón.

Casi podía recordar perfectamente todas las llamada de condolencia. Rusia, Alemania, Bélgica, Francia, Azerbaiyán, Siria, Estados Unidos, su "aliado".

 _–_ " _Buenos Días Turquía. Lamento el atentado que sufriste esta madrugada. Cuando mas me entere quise llamarte, pero la linea estaba colapsada y no me quedo otra opción mas que esperar..."– Comento, un poco apenado de no llamar horas antes._

 _–_ " _Buenos Días EEUU. No te preocupes. Comprendo todo. Me ha pasado muchas veces"– Respondió, recordando vagamente una discusión con Grecia por el mismo motivo –"Y gracias por el apoyo. Te diría que estoy sorprendido pero... no es verdad. Me esperaba algo así"–._

 _–_ " _Pues... estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo. No estoy sorprendido. Estoy algo enojado contigo Turquía"– Sadiq enarco una ceja ¿Sera acaso por la ambivalencia de Erdogan? ¿A que se deberá el "enojo" de su "aliado"? –"Mis servicios le avisaron a tus policías y al dueño del local del posible atentado ¿Y como reaccionaron? Ya sabrás la respuesta".– Turquía frunció un poco el ceño. No estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie, muchos menos al jovencito con complejo de héroe._

 _–_ " _Lo tomare como un regaño" – Acoto, viendo aburrido los papeles de su escritorio – "Y, si. Tenia muy pocos guardias. Poca seguridad. No tenían sus respectivas armas. El terrorista descargo 180 balas. Lo se. Mucho tiempo"– Le comentaba rápidamente, leyendo unas lineas de su informe. Al menos Erdogan se dio la molestia de hacerle uno._

 _–_ " _Es un regaño Turquía. Esto pudo evitarse. Al igual que el asesinato del embajador ruso ¡Pero paso Turquía, paso!" –EEUU suspiro, intentando calmarse. Odiaba advertir algo grabe para quedar en sacos vacíos._

 _–_ " _¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo lamento? ¿Que es mi culpa? No Estados Unidos. No es mi culpa_ _–_ _Contesto con seguridad, dejando los papeles en una esquina de su escritorio –"Si para eso llamaste, ya puedes despedirte. No necesito que me recuerden que tengo que hacer"– Oyó un susurro que no pudo descifrar, para después oír la voz de EEUU._

 _–_ _Ya sabrás lo que haces Turquía. Yo solo cumplo con avisarte con antelación. No puedo hacer mas de ahí. Y reitero. Mis condolencias. Espero que esta conversación no se vuelva rutinaria en los próximos años. Nadie saldrá ganando. Ni tu ni yo"– Culmino, oyendo el adiós, para después cerrar la llamada._

 _Cuando acabo la llamada apago el teléfono. Estaba cansado de recibir el Año Nuevo de forma tan deprimente por culpa del atentado. No quería la lastima ni las amenazas de nadie. Mucho menos ver la interminable fila de flores y lloros de muchos de sus propios ciudadanos y curiosos como "duelo" de la mas reciente tragedia ocurrida en su país._

Turquía sonrío. Sentía que esa conversación se repetiría una y otra vez ¿Cuantas? Esperaba que poco. Ya tenia suficiente con sus 10 muertos identificados por el momento.


	2. ¡México Lucha!

Quiero comenzar esta parte saludando a la gente de México que me lee ¡Gracias por su apoyo! y... también para comentarles un probable futuro que apenas esta comenzando: La inflación de sus productos internos por la caída del Peso Mexicano ante el Dolar :(

Me temo que les pasara algo parecido a lo que estamos padeciendo en Venezuela desde el 2014: Inflación, inflación y mas inflación ¿Sobrevivirán? Por supuesto que si, solo que... a los mas pobres les afectara :(

Trump va enserio con sus políticas proteccionistas (No solo les afecta a ustedes, también nos afecta a nosotros. Si Trump insiste en que se queden las principales empresas estadounidenses ¿Quien las traerá de vuelta a Venezuela? Muchas empresas se han ido desde la época de Chavez, Maduro acelero ese proceso)

En fin. Les recomiendo que apoyen sus empresas nacionales e intenten depender, al menos, un poco menos de Estados Unidos. Ustedes son un GRAN país. De verdad. Se los digo yo ;)

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos este capitulo dedicado (Para mi) al indiscutible líder de América Latina: **México.**

 **¡México Lucha!**

México cerro la puerta de su despecho de golpe. Estaba harto de resistirle al estúpido de Peña Nieto que hiciera ALGO frente a las políticas de Donald Trump ¡Ni siquiera había juramentado ese gringo y ya le estaba jodiendo la vida!

Se sentó rápido, sacando de un cajón su botella de Tequila. Tomar algo era algo que le tranquilizaba un poco, especialmente en cuestiones que lo relacionaban a el y su "querido" vecino norteamericano. Acerco su vaso de vidrio, echando el preciado liquido para después beberlo de golpe. No tenia ganas de hacerlo mas lento.

Después de beber el trago, coloco el vaso y la botella a un lado del escritorio, masajeándose un poco las sienes. Ahora viene la mejor y la peor parte ¡Todo a la vez! ¿De donde México sacara la dependencia (Como odiaba admitirlo) de su economía con la de Estados Unidos? ¿Que se supone que haría ahora?

–Parece que naciste para joderme la vida Alfredo – Murmuro amargado, recordando a varios de su gobierno restándole importancia a Trumpetas: _"Tonterías ¡Todos sabemos que no ganara!", "Es imposible", "Que paranoico", "D_ _éjate_ _de pendejadas y ponte a trabajar", "¿Trump? ¿Quien se supone que es Trump?"._ Esos comentarios eran TAN estúpidos que quiso reír, burlarse de ellos, hasta casi sonríe porque "Es mejor reír que llorar", y mas cuando se trataba de su gobierno.

Intento pensar fríamente que le depararía este 2017, cuantas "Trumpadas" le esperaría en el futuro. Primero fue con Carrier casi a finales de 2016, ahora fue Ford y su cancelación de 1.600 millones de dolares en el estado de San Luis Potosí, posiblemente le siga General Motors ¿La siguiente? No quería ni imaginárselo. Todas esas acciones aceleraban la devaluación del Peso Mexicano.

"Estúpido Peña Nieto, estúpido, pendejo, tonto..." pensó, casi como una retahíla. Era horrible recordar que aun le queda otros meses, semanas y días hasta que llegue el 30 de noviembre de 2018, donde dejara la presidencia.

–" _Gasolinazo es doloroso y difícil, pero inevitable"_ – Dijo ayer durante el Mensaje Nacional. "¡No me digas! ¿Y la visita de Trump a México antes de ganar la presidencia también lo era? ¿No le podías decir un simple NO a Videgaray? ¿Tanto te costaba? No, Peña Nieto _quería_ hacer historia ¡Y si que lo hizo!". Pensar que su propio presidente invito a un hombre que llamo violadores y narcotraficantes a sus compatriotas... era algo horrible, independientemente de la humillación y la imagen que estaba dando su país a nivel internacional al recibir semejante tipo.

Suspiro. Intentado sonreír. Siempre había un motivo para sonreír. Aunque... muchos "políticos" luchen para lograr lo contrario ¡Nunca lo harán! Por _algo_ se llama México.

–Saldré de esta ¡Ya lo verán!– Grito, con la intención que lo oyeran afuera. Haría lo que fuera por joderles la vida. Y si tenia que gritar y recordarles que la gente esta enojada por el gasolinazo y la corrupción ¡Lo haría! El también esta harto. Y _quiere_ un cambio.


	3. Primera Rueda de Prensa Con Mister Trump

" _Menudo culebrón tienen liado en USA con Trump, Obama, Putin, que si informes, que si espías, hackeos...me tiene enganchado cual serie_ " Sacado de Twitter xD Al menos algunos se lo toman con algo de... tranquilidad.

Vuelvo para poner mi versión en el Universo de Hetalia de la primera rueda de Prensa del Presidente Electo: Donald Trump. Como esperaba (creo que todos los hacíamos) hubo de todo: Peleas, insultos, interrupciones, tensión, mención de Rusia y el supuesto hackeo hasta la saciedad, el Muro con México, etc, etc, etc.

Esta ubicado en la Torre Trump, el lugar donde vive Trump y se desarrollo la rueda de prensa. Alfred esta entre los periodistas, oyendo a su futuro jefe.

Comencemos.

 **Primera Rueda de Prensa Con Mister Trump**

Estados Unidos deseaba YA que acabara este mal trago de una vez por todas. Entre Trump, Putin, el Partido Demócrata, el Partido Republicano, Obama, las Sanciones, China, el hipotético reconocimiento de Taiwan, Corea del Norte, el ISIS, la OTAN, el supuesto Hackeo de Rusia, la expulsión de 35 diplomáticos rusos, la CIA, el FBI y las Noticias Falsas... lo estaban volviendo loco, o al menos, algo parecido ¡Y pensar que _solo_ es el principio! _"Esto es miles de veces peor que el otrora odiado Bush_ " reflexiono internamente, cruzando los brazos, preguntándole a un reportero cuanto faltaba para que acabara la sufrida y mediática rueda de prensa.

Todo parecía tranquilo al principio pero... –"Tú no, tú no... tu organización es terrible... silencio... ella está haciendo una pregunta, no seas maleducado"– le decía Trump a un reportero que protestaba porque no le daba la palabra después de criticar duramente a su medio.

–"No te voy a dejar hacer una pregunta. Tú representas las 'noticias falsas" **–** , sentenció el próximo presidente de Estados Unidos. Alfred solo suspiro, intentando acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad. Vio como varios medios le preguntaban una y otra vez por el supuesto reporte de inteligencia que señala que Rusia tiene información comprometedora sobre su persona. Trump se enojo visiblemente ante su insistencia –"Es una desgracia que algunos medios hubieran publicado el informe. Son noticias falsas, eso nunca pasó"– dijo seguro, mirando fijamente a todos los reporteros dentro de la sala –"Eso es algo que hubiera hecho la Alemania nazi"– Les aseguro. Casi al instante se oyeron muchos murmullos, unos enojados, otros sorprendidos.

–" _Trump es un hueso duro de roer, se necesita mas de un informe para afectarle verdaderamente_ "– pensó Alfred, viendo algo aburrido como algunos reporteros le preguntaban lo mismo otra vez ¿Acaso lo único interesante que puede comentar de Trump es sobre sus declaraciones de Impuesto y Putin? ¿No se les ocurre algo mas?

Gracias a Dios vio como se acerco una de las tantas abogadas de Trump: La señora Sheri Dillon. Trump se apartó del podio para abrirle paso a su abogada, quien desglosó los detalles de la separación del magnate de sus negocios ahora que será presidente. Explico que Trump renunciará a todos sus cargos privados, cederá a sus hijos Don y Eric el control de su compañía para evitar conflictos de intereses a partir del 20 de Enero y se enterará de los negocios de la marca Trump –"Por televisión o leyéndolo en el periódico"–.

Tras esta intervención, Trump volvió al foco para contestar las preguntas de los medios de su elección.

–"Podría ser presidente de Estados Unidos y manejar la Organización Trump al mismo tiempo. Pero no quiero hacer eso"– _._ El republicano dijo que este fin de semana rechazó una oferta de negocio por US $2.000 millones con un empresario de Dubái para no comprometer su cargo público con sus intereses privados.

Sin embargo, hizo énfasis en que como presidente no tiene la obligación de abandonar sus negocios pues la Constitución de Estados Unidos permite que los mandatarios mantengan sus empresas. Alfred oyó otros murmullos de varios periodistas, esta vez decían que esa medida es insuficiente para evitar el riesgo de un conflicto de intereses. Trump también señaló que todos los beneficios que obtengan sus hoteles de huéspedes de gobiernos extranjeros serán donados al Tesoro de Estados Unidos.

EEUU se esperaba mas comentarios "Al estilo Trump", pero el siguiente lo dejo sorprendido por lo inesperado que fue –"Creo que el responsable del 'hackeo' fue Rusia, pero creo también que otros países nos 'hackean'. Formaremos una defensa con grandes mentes informáticas"–. Alfred se limpio el oído, tal vez oyó mal, tenia la mente en otro lado ¡Seguro! Eso no podía ser... cierto.

–Disculpe señor ¿Que acaba de decir Trump? –Pregunto cortésmente a un reportero. Este le miro con una mirada algo enojada, pero también con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Lo que todos sabíamos por nuestros servicios secretos. Trump es un títere de Putin. Un traidor. Acaba de decir que Rusia SI que hackeo la Campaña Electoral – Alfred casi siente que se le iba todo el aire de los pulmones –" _Trump dijo... ¿Que?_ "– Era lo único que podía pensar. Es algo... _impactante_ , y mas viniendo de alguien como Trump. –" _Pero ¿Sera verdad? La CIA y el FBI me han mentido tanto en los últimos años que no se si creerles o no. Aun me duele lo de Irak y sus inexistentes Armas Nucleares ¿Y si han sido mentiras? ¿Y si presionaron a Trump? ¿O todo es cierto y Rusia si hackeo las Elecciones?_ "–.

Estaba tan absorto recordando todas las veces que Trump defendió a Rusia y a Putin afirmando frente a todos que los hackeos eran mentira que ignoro el desorden que se formo en la sala al oír el comentario de Trump. Apenas noto la mirada seria que le dedicaba su nuevo jefe.

Al rato continuo con su Rueda de Prensa– "Vamos a construir el muro y México nos reembolsará por ello _"_ – Otra vez en la sala se oían miles de preguntas a la vez. Varios periodistas de la CNN miraron furiosos a Trump – "No creo que la idea sea esperar un año o un año y medio y México, de alguna manera, nos va a reembolsar el costo de esa pared"– Ha asegurado, ignorando sus miradas. También aseguro que no esperará a tener un acuerdo con México para iniciar las obras de construcción del muro y ha destacado que –"El Gobierno y el pueblo de México se han portado excelentemente. Yo no los culpo a ellos por sacar provecho en sus acuerdos con EEUU, yo culpo a los representantes de nuestro país"–.

Alfred enarco una ceja, intentando no burlarse de la situación – _"_ _Te quiero México, pero pagaras el hermoso muro... interesante"_ – Pensó, viendo a su alrededor a todos los periodistas con caras que iban por la sorpresa mas absoluta, al enojo mas profundo ¡No podía esperar para leer la reacción del tal Virejerey, Videgray, Videlay o como se llamase el nuevo secretario de Relaciones Exteriores de México! – " _Esto se pone "mejor" a medida que pasa el tiempo"_ –.

–"Tenemos una relación horrible con Rusia. Si le agrado a Putin, eso es una ventaja y no una carga. Ellos nos ayudarán a combatir a Estado Islámico"– El presidente electo criticó la situación de las relaciones entre el gobierno de Obama y el de Vladimir Putin, con quien dijo él, en cambio, espera llevarse bien. Otra vez las preguntas y murmullos se oían por miles en la sala. – _Si siguen así esto nunca terminara._..–

–"Se sentirán orgullosos de lo que vamos a hacer. El Obamacare es un total y absoluto desastre"– Desmontar la reforma sanitaria impulsada por el presidente Barack Obama ha sido uno de los objetivos principales de Trump desde que emprendió su candidatura presidencial. No comprendía el enojo de varios reporteros por algo que prometió desde su Campaña Electoral. Era previsible. Trump enfatizó en que la reforma será "derogada y reemplazada" inmediatamente.

–"Fue un grupo de gente enferma que juntó esa porquería"– Fue la respuesta contundente al supuesto reporte de inteligencia que señala que Rusia tiene información comprometedora sobre Trump. Pero luego se apuró a decir que todo lo que aparecía en el supuesto informe era falso. "No pasó", dijo. Alfred se encogió de hombros, a estas alturas no sabe a quien creerle.

–"Seré el mayor productor de empleos que Dios creó"– Trump enfatizó en que su política económica se centrará en la creación de empleo y habló de que las compañías de automóviles vuelvan a instalar sus fábricas en territorio estadounidense. Esta ha sido su promesa central desde que lanzó su candidatura presidencial. – _"_ _Y al parecer... lo esta cumpliendo_ "– EEUU recordó como Ford y otras compañías de autos han cambiado sus planes de invertir en el extranjero para invertir en Estados Unidos, como antaño.

Cuando pensaba que ya no podía pasar nada que lo sorprenda (Porque aun estaba algo sorprendido que aceptara el supuesto hackeo de Rusia a sus Elecciones) dijo lo siguiente –" _Estás despedido_ "–Esta era la frase célebre con la que Trump sacaba de la competencia a los participantes de su reality show, _The Apprentice_ ¡Cuantas veces vio ese show para pasar el rato cuando no tenia nada que hacer! Y este miércoles el presidente electo volvió a pronunciarla, pero dentro de un contexto muy diferente.

Dijo que esperaba que sus hijos hicieran un buen manejo de sus empresas, para así no tener que decirles " _Estás despedido_ " tras ocho años. Alfred sonrío, al menos tenia sentido del humor. Sabia lo mucho que amaba Trump a sus empresas y casinos, casi tanto como a las mujeres hermosas y a sus hijos.

Y así como llego, se fue, despidiéndose de la prensa y saliendo de la sala, dejando a varios periodistas con las palabras en la boca y con muchas preguntas en mente. Alfred suspiro, haciendo un poco de ejercicio muscular. Al rato el también se fue, tenia muchas cuestiones que preguntarle a Trump.


	4. ¿Guerra Fría? ¿Otra vez?

¡Les recomiendo encarecidamente este MARAVILLOSO fanfic ruso! Es sobre una de las parejas que tengo mas debilidad en el mundo de Hetalia: El RusAme, Rusia/EEUU o el Alfred/Ivan :)

Se titula: " **Наше проклятие** ", que traducido al español significa " **N** **uestra Maldición** ". Sus autoras son **R_Just_R** y **Alexandra Angel**. La sinopsis en la siguiente:

"Los países no se enamoran de las personas. Esta es una regla obvia, una ley no escrita, todos los cuales realizan. Después de todo, ¿que es la vida de una persona en comparación con la vida del país? Así es, sólo un momento."

Si no lo encuentran, no se preocupen, puede que yo lo traduzca ;) Lo encontré buscando curiosa que pensaban los rusos de Hetalia, y mas específicamente, de nuestro conocido Ivan ¡Hay fanfics aparentemente muy buenos! Pero... no los entiendo del todo. Del ruso al español hay mucha diferencia.

Ya terminando mi recomendación del día. Ahora vamos con mi humilde historia :.)

Esta parte sera dedicada a las advertencias del gobierno chino a Trump por el hipotético reconocimiento de este a Taiwan, violando de la política de "Una sola China".

Esta ubicado en la oficina de Donald Trump, en la Torre Trump. Comencemos.

 **¿Guerra Fría? ¿Otra vez?**

Alfred miraba en silencio como trump tuitea en su cuenta de Twitter y Facebook. Ya era una costumbre observarlo opinar de la Política Interior y Exterior a través de sus famosos t _weets._ Ese hecho era tan famoso que desde hace unos días crearon una aplicación específicamente para estar al dia con los nuevos tweets de Donald Trump.

Al poco momento Trump sonrío, satisfecho de toda la actividad en sus cuentas, colocando su teléfono a un lado del escritorio – Faltan 5 días para juramentar el cargo a la Presidencia ¡¿No es maravilloso?! – Exclamo feliz, pensando en el Discurso Inaugural y lo mucho que se burlaría de TODOS sus enemigos – ¿Has pensado en la cara que pondrán las Feminazis, los liberales, Obama, Michelle, el Partido Demócrata y todas las "eminencias" de este país cuando asuma? – Trump se burlo ¡No podía esperar a que llegue ese día!

Alfred solo seguía mirándolo. Si decía que si, sentía que estaba traicionando a todos los que votaron por Hillary (Incluyendo a los que no votaron), si le decía que no, traicionaría a todos los que votaron por Trump ¿Que podría hacer? Opto por comentar de forma neutral al respecto – Pues... si, sera un día interesante – Asintió, intentando mostrar una sonrisa tranquila.

–Yes son. Yes y... ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije la otra vez?– Trump lo miro con atención, pendiente de cualquier expresión de su nación. Era algo que le interesaba. Al ver que EEUU mostró extrañeza, el negó – Kid ¿Como puedes olvidar algo así? – Le "regaño", bajando el tono de su voz a uno mas seguro y grabe. Esto no era una broma. Era enserio – Alfred ¿Has pensado nuestra conversación sobre Rusia y el futuro de las relaciones entre los 2 países?– Al oírlo EEUU frunció el ceño. Pasaban los días, los consejos, los asesores, las amenazas, los hacker o lo que sea y Trump sigue insistiendo sobre el tema.

Le estaba empezando a molestar – Trump... te lo he dicho varias veces. No quiero hablar sobre eso – Comento, intentando quitarse esa inquietud cada vez que hablaba de Rusia con terceros, y mas con alguien como su futuro jefe– Hablaremos de Rusia, si, pero solo cuando sea extremadamente necesario. Por lo demás... no– Culmino, mirando a Trump con firmeza ¿Tan difícil era de entender que hablar sobre el pasado de Rusia y el... le era incomodo?

Trump también frunció el ceño, no quitándole la vista de encima ni un segundo – Esto no se quedara así. No podrás evadirme por siempre – Sentencio, cruzándose de brazos. Mejorar las relaciones entre EEUU y Rusia era un objetivo vital para el. No una "traición" a su país. Claro que no – Esta bien. Por hoy no hablare mas del tema– Suspiro, ojeando unos documentos el escritorio. Alfred sonrío de forma sincera, agradecía que respetara su decisión– Pero, me temo, de este tema si tenemos que hablar. Lee esto– Pidió, mostrándole uno de los tantos periódicos que había en el escritorio.

Alfred así lo hizo, leyendo el titular:

 _"_ _China responde al comentario de Trump sobre Taiwán._

 _El Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores del gigante asiático considera la política de una sola China como la "base" de las relaciones con Estados Unidos_ "

EEUU miro a Trump, sin saber que decirle. Trump le hizo gestos para que siguiera leyendo:

 _"El principio de una sola China es el fundamento político de las relaciones sino-estadounidenses y no es negociable. Exhortamos al lado relevante de Estados Unidos a reconocer la alta sensibilidad de la cuestión de Taiwán y a cumplir las promesas de las sucesivas administraciones estadounidenses de ambos partidos", reza el comunicado oficial de la Cancillería china._

 _El magnate declaró este viernes en una entrevista que no se comprometería a un acuerdo a largo plazo entre Estados Unidos y China sobre Taiwán antes de ver progreso en la políticas monetarias y comerciales de Pekín, y agregó que "todo puede ser objeto de negociación, incluida [la política de] una sola China"._

 _China, por su parte,_ _c_ _onsidera a Taiwán como una provincia rebelde_ _y, desde 1979 Estados Unidos reconoce que Taiwán es parte de China y que las relaciones entre Estados Unidos y China se rigen por un conjunto de protocolos conocidos como la política de una sola China."_

 _–_ Entiendes que seguiré con esto hasta el final ¿Verdad? _–_ Pregunto, miradolo con cautela. Sus comentarios sobre China no eran una broma, no eran ganas de llamar la atención. Eran enserio. Todo iba enserio ¿Tanto costaba entenderlo?– Y hasta el final me refiero hasta las ÚLTIMAS consecuencias...–

Alfred lo miro incomodo. Si no era Rusia, era China con Taiwan " _¿Acaso los próximos 4 años serán así, en perpetua tensión?_ " Pensó para si, intentando buscar las palabras que le diría a Trump que aun seguía mirándolo– ¿Hasta las ultimas consecuencias? ¿Quieres reconocer a Taiwan o pretendes otra cosa? – Pregunto ahora el. Tenia demasiada curiosidad en saber que se le pasaba a Trump por su mente ahora. Era tan... impredecible. Y eso le gusta y a la vez no.

–Ya lo he dicho cientos de veces. Todo es negociable, incluyendo esa política de China – Observo como Alfred le dedicaba una mirada incierta, no sabia como interpretarla. Aun le falta mucho para conocer a su kid– Si no se dan las condiciones favorables a nuestros intereses... reconoceré a Taiwan. Me conoces. Sabes que no miento en cuestiones como esa– Alfred cerro los ojos, intentando procesar todo lo que significaba esa frase, tanto para "el" como para Estados Unidos.

 _–_ Yo... no se que decirte. Aunque esto lo veía venir _–_ Murmuro, intentando suprimir toda la incertidumbre y tristeza que lo embargaron en ese momento.

 _–_ _"_ _Primero fue Rusia, antiguo amigo, ahora aliado distante. El segundo sera China, Segunda Potencia Mundial y principal aliado económico..."_ _–_ Pensó, recordando todas las veces que ha hablado con el _viejo_ China – " _Parece que nunca tendré paz_ "– Alfred jugo con su bolígrafo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Saber que tendría otra probable "Guerra Fría 2.0"... le ponía mas melancólico de lo normal.

Trump lo miro. No dijo nada. El no tiene la culpa que muchos no lo respeten y no lo tomen enserio en sus futuras políticas – Te lo dije Alfred. Te lo dije...–.

Pero EEUU no lo hoyo. Por hoy... no quería oírlo mas.


	5. Principio de la Era Trump

¡Les propongo esto! Parece que el gobierno de Donald Trump tendrá políticas conservadoras. Si unimos eso al Universo de Hetalia tenemos un Headcanon probable:

Trump y Pence (El nuevo vicepresidente de EEUU) le pedirán a Alfred que les acompañe a servicios religiosos (Ellos son presbiterianos) y adopte comportamientos mas cristianos ¿Como cuales? Que consiga novia, que piense en la familia, que sea mas respetuoso con los demás, que piense en los soldados fuera de EEUU y honrarlos mas, que no apoye el aborto, etc.

Claro, eso si Trump adopta las medidas conservadoras que prometió en la campaña. Si no, no (?)

Si Trump lo hace, veremos a un Alfred mas conservador que nunca ¿Le gustara eso? Pues... es difícil de decidir. Verán, si, EEUU si cree en Dios, esta convencido del "God Bless America", pero... una cosa es creer en Dios y **sentirte** cristiano, y otra es creer en Dios y **actuar** como cristiano.

Ya aclarando esto, este fanfic lo dedicare a la ya entrante **Era Trump** :.)

Esta ubicado en la capital de EEUU: Washington D.C.

Alfred acompaña a Trump en los primeros actos protocolares, mientras hablan del futuro del país.

Ah, antes de comenzar, **auguro un futuro probable mañana (20 de Enero, Día de la Inauguración de la Presidencia de Donald Trump)** : Twitter enloquecerá como nunca, lloverán Memes de todas las formas y tamaños y sera tendencia mundial: #MAGA, #Inauguration2017 o #Trump.

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos.

 **Principio de la Era Trump**

Desde las las 15:30 PM había acompañado fielmente a Trump, como lo prometió. Junto al cuadragésimo quinto presidente de Estados Unidos, su esposa Melania, su familia y el vicepresidente Michael Richard Pence depositaron una ofrenda floral ante la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido en el Cementerio Nacional de Arlington. Vio como su futuro jefe le susurro unas palabras a Pence, mientras el asentía. Alfred solo opto por orar en silencio por las almas de sus amados soldados. Estar en ese sitio siempre le trae malos recuerdos, aunque a su vez, respeto y honor por sus caídos.

Después visitaron el monumento a Abraham Lincoln, el decimosexto presidente de EEUU, situado en el National Mall de Washington, donde el presidente y el vicepresidente saludaron a los ciudadanos. Trump no paraba de sonreír, mirando cálidamente a su esposa, a Pence y a el, a Alfred –"Vamos a unificar nuestro país"– Aseguro a los medios que seguían la cobertura, mirando aun el monumento al famoso Lincoln.

El presidente electo señalo que su victoria en las elecciones se debe al hecho de que en su apoyo se hubiese formado un movimiento nacional. –"Nunca había un movimiento así en el mundo, y ello es muy especial"– Expreso, agregando que –"Muchas personas no nos daban muchas oportunidades, pero nosotros sí entendíamos qué estaba pasando"–.

Trump miro a las cámaras seguro, prometiendo a los ciudadanos –"trabajar muy duro" **–** y a a devolver al país puestos de trabajo, aumentar las Fuerzas Armadas y asegurar las fronteras.

Al oír los aplausos y los gritos de apoyo, empezó el primer concierto programado. Alfred se encontraba a cierta distancia de su futuro jefe mientras daba sus discursos. No era algo nuevo, desde casi todos los Presidentes, el maneja cierta distancia entre el y "ellos". No quería repetir... errores del pasado.

–Son ¿No es maravilloso?– Le pregunto de repente Trump, tocando su hombro – Miralos, cientos, miles de ciudadanos. Los insultaron, los humillaron de todas las formas posibles por atreverse a apoyarme ¡Para que! Para que me sigan apoyando mas...– Negó, sonriendo. No podía esperar para Juramentar al Cargo y "Drenar el Pantano".

Alfred parpadeo. Un poco sorprendido de que Trump le hable ahora, cuando debería estar oyendo su concierto. Estaba algo pensativo últimamente– Oh, sure. Se ve que te apoyan...– Se sincero, viendo las miradas genuinamente felices de muchos. Era algo que... como representación, no podía ignorar.

–Yes. And...– Lo miro con cariño, mas de lo normal, pasando un brazo por su hombro– Espero que nos llevemos bien. Si he hecho todo esto no ha sido por mi, sino por ti. Mi amado Estados Unidos. My Country. El país que mas me ha dado en el mundo– Mientras decía esas palabras (Las mas emotivas que le ha dedicado un Presidente... en mucho tiempo) se sonrojo un poco. No esperaba esas bonitas palabras. Últimamente se ha acostumbrado a oír insultos de muchas personas, incluyendo a Representaciones que lo culpan de todos sus males. Era extraño oír algo positivo sobre el.

–¿Really? – Murmuro, pensando que diría ahora. Todo esto se le hace tan bonito y extraño a la vez. Pero... ¡Tenia que dejar las reflexiones! ¡Era su futuro jefe! El Comandante en Jefe de sus tropas por 4 años... no puede pretender que lo ignorara por ese largo periodo de tiempo. Tiene que... darle una oportunidad. _Tiene_ que hacerlo. Si lo hizo con el odiado Bush ¿Porque no habría que hacer lo mismo con Trump?–¡Muchas gracias! Yo también espero que todo salga bien Mister Trump – Sonrío, intentando sentirse optimista de un futuro que ve muy incierto.

–Thank you Alf. Eres my kid preferido– Trump río. Despeinándole el pelo, cosa que al principio fastidio a EEUU, se había tomado mucho tiempo en peinarcelo para la ocasión. Aunque... después recordó que es Trump, que hace acciones de Trump y se comporta como Trump.

¿Como podía enojarse?

Y siguieron juntos por un tiempo, observando al público disfrutar de ese primer Concierto.


	6. Rusia-EEUU ¿Amigos separados?

He estado ocupada y no he podido actualizar: Hospitalizaron a mi hermana menor por 2 semanas (Apenas ayer salio del hospital junto a mi mama y mi papa), en mi Universidad empezaron la época de los parciales y exámenes finales (Desde a semana que viene y la otra). Entre esas dos cosas se me fue el tiempo. ¡Paro aquí estamos! Dispuesta a reanudar mi querido fanfic y cumplirle a mis lectores :.)

Han pasado MUCHAS cosas respecto a EEUU, Trump, México, Rusia, Marte (Si, Marte, el cuarto Planeta del Sistema Solar y posible candidato a vida extraterrestre ¡Les aseguro que hablaremos mucho en el futuro sobre ese planeta! Sera una especie de "Manzana de la Discordia"), China, Tratados Internacional, etc.

Yo empezare con la famosa llamada de Trump (Ya presidente de USA) y Vladimir Putin (Presidente por tercera vez de Rusia, el país mas grande del mundo). Haré un resumen de las cosas que han pasado desde la asunción de Trump hasta el día de la llamada.

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos. **Y gracias por esperar** :.)

 **Rusia-EEUU ¿Amigos separados por del Destino?**

 **28 de Enero. Casa Blanca. Despacho Oval.**

 **Hace 8 Días Donald Trump fue Investido Como Presidente de los Estados Unidos**

Ahí estuvo, ahí estaba y ahí seguirá. Le prometió a Donald Trump una oportunidad ¡Y así sera! Al menos... dentro de los próximos 4 años _¿O serán 8?_ Eso dependerá de las decisiones que tome Trump a lo largo de su Presidencia. Una Presidencia que promete ser "Memorable". De esas que quedan marcadas en los libros de Historia.

¿Cuantas promesas electorales había cumplido ya? Derrocar el Obamacare, Dejar de financiar asociaciones abortistas, Dejar de contratar empleados públicos excepto en el ejército, Retirar a EEUU del TPP, renegociar el NAFTA, restringir el acceso a los refugiados, construir el muro con México, crear una oficina para Víctimas de Delitos de Extranjeros, entre otras...

Vio como Trump, bajo la atenta mirada de Mike Pence, empezaba con una sonrisa medio disimulada su esperada llamada con Putin.

Desde el primer momento ambos manifestaron la disposición para un intenso trabajo conjunto a fin de estabilizar y fomentar la cooperación ruso-estadounidense sobre una base constructiva, de igualdad y mutuamente ventajosa. Casi perdió la cuenta de las veces que Trump respondía o afirmaba "Yes, of course", seguido de una mirada de Pence.

Después debatieron a fondo los problemas de la actualidad internacional, incluyendo la lucha antiterrorista, la situación en Oriente Próximo, el conflicto árabe-israelí, la estabilidad estratégica y la no proliferación, el problema nuclear de Irán y la situación en la península de Corea. También trataron los principales aspectos de la crisis en Ucrania. Lo ultimo lo dejo con una rara sensación en el cuerpo. No esperaba que trataran ese tema tan.. espinoso.

En cuanto a la lucha contra el terrorismo internacional, ambas partes coincidieron en la necesidad de "una coordinación real entre Rusia y EEUU para derrotar a Daesh y otros grupos terroristas en Siria". Seguidamente sonrío Trump, parece que oyó algo agradable. Alfred solo lo miraba atento y curioso. No todos los días (Al menos... hasta _ahora_ ) no veías a Donald Trump conversando animadamente con Putin.

Ambos presidentes discutieron la importancia de restablecer los lazos comerciales entre los círculos empresariales de Rusia y EEUU. También, ambos dirigentes coincidieron en la idea de mantener una reunión personal y acordaron "trabajar en la fecha y el lugar para un encuentro así". Ahora fue el turno de sonreír por parte de Alfred. Tanto entusiasmo de Trump al hablar con Putin... le conmovía y entretenía, de alguna forma. Pence solo encogía sus hombros. Siempre supo que Trump sentía una especie de "debilidad" por Putin.

Todo iba normal. Como lo esperado. Pero... Donald Trump se encargo que esa llamada la recordara Alfred _por el resto_ de su vida.

–¿Sabe Mister Putin? Le confesare algo– Trump miro directamente a EEUU. Este lo miro. Ese "secreto" también le llamaba la atención – Puede que el Gobierno de Estados Unidos desde el siglo pasado se haya convertido en el líder antagónico de su país – Alfred enarco una ceja, Trump seguía mirándolo – Pero las apariencias engañan. Detrás de esa hostilidad, detrás de la Guerra Fría, detrás de las sanciones... EEUU ama a Rusia. Los estadounidenses sienten una inmensa simpatía hacia Rusia y sus ciudadanos. Of course. Se lo digo yo. Conozco a EEUU como la palma de mi mano – EEUU sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, mezclada con una sensación de vergüenza y timidez. Trump le sonrío, casi le brillaban los ojos. Pence solo lo miraba con mas curiosidad e interrogantes – Yes. Y... le deseo paz, prosperidad y felicidad al querido pueblo ruso. Ese que TANTO ama mi querida nación en secreto –.

Alfred sentía el corazon latiendo con fuerza. El hecho que recalcara lo "mucho" que EEUU amaba a Rusia... le hacia sentir "cosas". Cosas no precisamente _tranquilas_. Sino todo lo contrario. Le llegaban a su mente recuerdos de Rusia y el riendo, charlando, conversando en una tarde lluviosa, de un joven EEUU muy religioso oyendo atento las oraciones de una Rusia zarista y ortodoxa, de un Rusia y EEUU... _amigos_ , que confiaban plenamente el uno sobre el otro.

Ahora Alfred ya no sentía pudor (A pesar de que le quedaba aun esa sensación en su rostro), sentía tristeza. La relación que alguna vez tuvo EEUU con Rusia quedaron acabadas cuando ganaron los Bolcheviques en 1917, siendo el golpe final en 1945, cuando acabo la WWII, quedando Rusia (En ese entonces Unión Soviética) como máximo representante del Comunismo y EEUU como máximo representante del Capitalismo, enfrascándose en la llamada "Guerra Fría".

Alfred suspiro, viendo como Trump le prometía a Putin mantener regularmente contactos personales de ahora en adelante. Y así como empezó finalizo la llamada, acabo, dejando a Trump con una sensación positiva en el cuerpo, a Mike Pence curioso, sus ayudantes extrañados y a EEUU pensativo.

" _Cumplirás tus promesas de campaña. Esto es solo el principio ¿No es así?"_ Pensó Alfred, algo incomodo por todo lo que recordó a causa de su nuevo jefe. " _Espero que en el futuro no haga comentarios sobre "mi" tan, tan... así"_.

–Este es un gran día ¿No crees Alfred?– Comento Trump, dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada que le traspaso el alma. Este solo se limito a asentir, rogando internamente que no se haya notado su vergüenza y timidez al oír el comentario de Trump.

" _Serán unos 4 años MUY largos..."_


	7. Nada Cambio

No he podido actualizar muy a menudo por la Universidad.

Pero hoy les hablare de la visita de Theresa May a Donald Trump en la Casa Blanca.

Inglaterra y EEUU están cerca de los periodistas.

Esa visita ocurrió el 27 de Enero.

Comencemos.

 **Nada Cambio**

Arthur seguía tomando Te. Ver a Theresa May conversando con Donald Trump era un espectáculo muy entretenido. Aun recordaba la desilusión de la mujer al enterarse que gano Trump.

 _–_ _Mi estimado Arthur. Me temo que son tiempos muy convulsos– Suspiro, buscando en su agenda el momento adecuado para llamar al nuevo presidente de EEUU._

 _Inglaterra solo la miro indiferente, casi obligado por su debida educación al Primer Ministro._

 _Era un Caballero ante todo._

 _Ya habría tiempo de hablar con Alfred._

Seguiría tomando Te, pero... la curiosidad que lo embargaba al saber como se encontraba la mente ofuscada, estresada y (aun) infantil de su ex colonia, era mas fuerte que ver a Trump y su "querida" May.

 _–_ Alfred– Le llamo Inglaterra, sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven nación. Desde que empezó la reunión Alfred ha estado muy callado. Mas de lo normal.

 _–_ ¿Si, Arthur? - Contesto, mirándolo al instante. Esperaba que no haya notado nada fuera de lo común. Seria la gota que colmara el vaso.

 _–_ Mi mente me persigue con un pensamiento - Bebió un poco mas de Te, recordando varios discursos de Trump– ¿Han cambiado tus pensamientos sobre Rusia o...?–.

 _–_ ¡No quiero hablar de eso! - Exclamo rápidamente EEUU, algo sorprendido que le soltara semejante pregunta cerca de tantos políticos y periodistas – Estoy harto que mencionen a Rusia. Siempre es lo mismo. Día y noche ¡No paran! - Suspira, intentando calmarse, cruzando sus brazos.

Inglaterra enarco una ceja, observando por un momento a EEUU – Con que esa es tu respuesta...– Sonrío, colocando su Te en una mesita cercana – Es suficiente, no digas mas–.

Alfred lo miro extrañado, volviendo a mirar la rueda de Prensa de May y Trump. No estaba de humor para pensar que coño estaba pensando el viejo de Inglaterra ahora.

Arthur lo siguió mirando. Pensando que no habían cambiado mucho las cosas.

Si. Trump gano la presidencia de USA.

Si. Trump es un admirador de Putin.

Si. Trump rompió los parámetros de lo "Políticamente Correcto".

Si. Trump apoyo abiertamente el Brexit.

Si. Trump prácticamente se cargo todo lo establecido desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial en su Campaña Presidencial.

Pero...

Eso no fue suficiente para que _todo_ Estados Unidos (Incluyendo Alfred) confiaran en Rusia _otra vez._

Era difícil, por no decir imposible, cambiar la mentalidad imperante de casi todos los políticos de USA con respecto al país euroasiático y con varias cuestiones en el ámbito internacional.

Y sin darse cuenta, Arthur sonrío.

Nada cambio.

Solo hay un nuevo Presidente.

Y ese es Trump.

" _No hay nada que temer. Rusia y EEUU nunca serán aliados ¡Y pensar que todos en Europa creen que Alfred ira corriendo a los brazos de Rusia formando un nuevo bloque de poder! Estúpidos"_ No pudo evitar reírse un poco ante tal pensamiento. Todo era tan absurdo.


	8. ¿Acaso Estados Unidos es Inocente?

En esta parte de la historia les hablare de una noticia que me dejo totalmente impactada: Donald Trump diciendo en una entrevista que EEUU no es un país inocente y que tiene muchos asesinos.

Vamos, casi dijo que EEUU **es** un asesino ¿A que no adivinan con quien, en cierta forma, comparo a su país? Con Rusia. Si señores!

Paso la primera semana de febrero, pero esa afirmación (Saliendo de la boca del Presidente de EEUU) es... Wow, no se como describirlo.

Y es curioso que dijera "Inocente". Yo el año pasado pensé lo mismo de EEUU, que cada día pierde mas inocencia ¿Y eso porque? Por todas las cosas que su gobierno le ha obligado hacer.

Les dejo textualmente lo que puse en esa parte del fanfic:

"Tratara de algo que no veo en muchos fanfic sobre EEUU: **La posible y gradual perdida de inocencia en su carácter.** No me refiero a algo fuera de tono, tampoco a algo muy grotesco. Me refiero a hechos que le han dado un golpe muy duro a la personalidad optimista de Alfred: Saberse definitivamente "solo" y con una relación a la larga dañada (¿Para siempre?) con su hermano mayor Inglaterra por lograr la Independencia, La muerte de Lincon, la Guerra Civil, la Gran Depresión de los años 30, participar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y ver como quedo Alemania, su hermano y Europa después de esos horribles días, la Muerte de Kennedy (Les aseguro que aun hoy los estadounidenses extrañan a ese presidente), la Guerra Fría con Rusia, La Operación Cóndor y como repercutió en su relación con América Latina, Los Atentados del 11 de Septiembre (Y todos los claroscuros que encierra dicho atentado), iniciar (Obligado por su Gobierno, porque nunca fue apoyado por el pueblo estadounidense) las Guerras de Irak (Que no tenia armas nucleares), Libia, Afganistan y ahora con Siria...

En fin. Puede que falten mas cosas, pero es un resumen de que Alfred puede ser oscuro a veces. Sufrir dichas cosas lo ha dejado marcado de por vida. Y... considero que es uno de los pocos países americanos que va acabar madurando y enseriándose a la fuerza mas rápido de lo normal, **pero no porque el lo quiso así, sino por todo lo que ha vivido y aun le falta por vivir**. ¿Se imaginan a su país intercediendo en una posible Guerra nuclear? ¿Que te recuerden por Guerras que llevan años y miles de refugiados? No se ustedes, pero yo no puedo imaginarme a Venezuela haciendo semejantes cosas. Pero a EEUU melancólico por eso, si.

Espero que hayan entendido mi punto. Es algo que considero casi canon."

Y para entender una parte del fanfic, les pondré un resumen de las relaciones entre Irak y Siria. Ambos son vecinos:

" **Las relaciones Irak-Siria** están marcadas por vínculos culturales y políticos de larga data, así como por la rivalidad regional. Los dos países tomaron su forma actual después del acuerdo para desmembrar el imperio Otomano en las esferas de influencia inglesas y francesas después de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Ambos países son en gran parte árabes y musulmanes, con minorías kurdas y cristianas. Las relaciones políticas entre ellos han sido a menudo hostiles. Desde que el rey Faisal tomó el trono iraquí a principios de la década de 1920, los líderes iraquíes han soñado con unificar los dos países. Incluso durante el deshielo en las relaciones entre Irak y Siria durante los últimos años de Saddam Hussein, las relaciones entre los dos países no fueron buenas. Las nuevas relaciones diplomáticas establecidas en noviembre de 2006 fueron anunciadas como el comienzo de una era de estrecha cooperación entre Irak y Siria. Ambos países están en guerra con el Estado Islámico de Irak y el Levante."

Y otro punto ¿Que es el **Super Bowl**? (que puede ser traducido como _Supertazón_ ) es el nombre por el que se conoce el partido final del campeonato de la National Football League (NFL), principal campeonato profesional de fútbol americano en los Estados Unidos, que enfrenta a los campeones de la Conferencia Nacional (NFC) y la Conferencia Americana (AFC). El partido se disputa el primer domingo del mes de febrero y debe su nombre a Lamar Hunt, antiguo propietario de Kansas City Chiefs, quien lo llamó así tras ver a su hijo jugar con una pelota rebotadora.

Ahora si. Comencemos.

 **¿Acaso Estados Unidos es Inocente?**

 **Casa Blanca. 3 de Febrero de 2017. 4:00 PM**

Alfred estaba feliz. No por la entrevista. No por el buen clima en Washington. Claro que no ¡Faltaban 2 días para el Super Bown! El evento deportivo mas esperado de los EEUU.

No le cabía en si tanta felicidad. Trump, imaginándose como se sentía, le prometió que le daría el día libre para seguir la competencia, siempre y cuando le acompañara a una de las tantas entrevistas pedidas por la prensa. El muchacho acepto inmediatamente, sin pensarlo mucho, cosa que hizo reír a Trump.

Alfred dio un reojo a la sala. Todo estaba iluminado. El presentador estaba listo, sentado junto al Presidente. En cualquier momento comenzarían a grabar los camarógrafos.

Trump le mostró su dedo pulgar, sonriendole. EEUU correspondió su sonrisa, de verdad estaba genuinamente feliz. Después de tanto estrés, de tanto acoso mediático, de tantas protestas e innumerables quejas del Congreso, por fin unas "vacaciones".

Y la Entrevista comenzó.

–Buenas tardes Señor Presidente. Bienvenido a mi programa "The O'Reilly Report" de Fox News. Es un placer estar con usted– Comenzó Bill O'Reilly, dándole la bienvenida protocolarmente.

–Buenas tardes Señor O'Reilly, también es un gusto hablar con usted– Sonrío levemente, listo para contestar cualquier pregunta.

–Nadie se esperaba su candidatura a la Presidencia, mucho menos que resultara ganador– Trump asintió, algo indiferente. Estaba cansado que le repitieran lo mismo una y otra vez. Los medios llevaban un mes repitiendo exactamente lo mismo– Esta es un pregunta casi obligatoria ¿Como ha sido su experiencia en el tiempo que lleva en la Presidencia? No todos pueden responder eso Mister Trump– Le aseguro, haciendo que Trump sonriera de forma sincera.

–Ha sido una experiencia surrealista– Confeso, rememorando el día que juramento como Presidente– El otro día crucé la entrada principal de la Casa Blanca y me dije a mí mismo: 'Esto es algo increíble'–.

El presentador se ríe un poco, EEUU solo lo miro con afecto " _Trump siempre es tan transparente. Aunque... algunas veces no se sinceramente que esperar de el..._ "

–No obstante– Dijo rápidamente, quitando su sonrisa del rostro– hay que superar estos sentimientos, porque hay mucho trabajo por hacer– O'Reilly asintió, estando de acuerdo con su respuesta.

–Mister Trump ¿Que le dice a los detractores de su política migratoria?– El presentador lo miro serio, era una pregunta que no solo querían saber los detractores de Trump, sino también el.

–Que son unos inconscientes– Trump frunce algo el ceño. Esa era otra pregunta que le tenia harto– Dije en toda mi campaña que sacaría a los inmigrantes ilegales de Estados Unidos. Lo reitere en mis primeros días de mandato ¿Y aun me siguen preguntando?– Termina con una pregunta, devolviéndole la mirada seria.

–Comprendo...– Respondió, algo incomodo por su respuesta. No estaba acostumbrado ante tanta "espontaneidad"– Mister Trump ¿Que opina de la decisión de un Tribunal de Seattle de bloquear el veto inmigratorio?– Era una pregunta obligatoria. Todos hablan de eso.

–Apelare a esa decisión del Tribunal ¡Personas malas y peligrosas podrían estar entrando a Estados Unidos a causa de la decisión judicial!– Exclamo preocupado, negando– ¡La opinión del supuesto juez, que esencialmente lleva las fuerzas de orden lejos de nuestro país, es ridícula y será anulada!– Le aseguro, mirando al Presentador con mas seriedad que antes, aun si eso era posible.

O'Reilly lo miro en silencio por un momento. Ha oído respuestas de todo tipo a lo largo de su vida, pero la respuesta que le dio Trump, dicha con tanta seguridad (Algo que es muy raro de ver en muchas personas)... lo dejo pensativo por un rato.

–Pero Mister Trump, ellos dicen que... –Intento responderle O'Reilly, pero el Presidente lo interrumpió otra vez.

–¡Pero nada! ¡Es realmente grabe! ¿Acaso no sabe lo que esta pasando en Europa al dejar entrar inmigrantes de esos países?– Trump volvió a negar ¿Costaba TANTO entender que era algo de mínima seguridad?– No puedo dejar que algo malo ocurra en EEUU. No puedo ¿A dónde va nuestro país cuando un juez puede detener una prohibición del Departamento de Seguridad Interna y cualquiera, incluso con malas intenciones, puede entrar a Estados Unidos?– Trump soltó otra pregunta, algo enojado. O'Reilly y EEUU no sabían si esa pregunta estaba dirigida al presentador, al tribunal, al país o era una pregunta retorica dirigida para si mismo.

–Esperemos que el Tribunal lo oiga y comprenda sus motivos– Se limito a contestar el presentador, hablando finalmente. Lo ultimo que quería era enojar mas a Donald Trump. No quería problemas. Para eso existía la CNN.

–Mister Trump ¿Que opina de las relaciones con México?– Otra cuestión forzosamente obligatoria. El motivo sobraba decirlo. Se sobreentendía.

–Espero llevarme bien con México. Es nuestro vecino. Compartimos miles de kilómetros de frontera– Enumeraba Trump tranquilamente– Pero...– O'Reilly se imaginaba la respuesta– Ellos pagaran el Muro. Y no. No es una decisión arbitraria. No es algo en contra de México. Es para contrarrestar el contrabando y el narcotráfico que afecta tanto a ese país, envenenando la sangre de nuestros jóvenes– O'Reilly asintió, confirmando sus sospechas. EEUU lo miro con una sonrisita, siempre le daba algo de gracia ese tema.

–¿Que opina de la cancelación de la visita a EEUU del Presidente de México, Enrique Peña Nieto?– El presentador prefirió no comentar la respuesta de Trump, preguntándole otra cosa relacionada.

–Peña Nieto y yo acordamos cancelar nuestro encuentro– O'Reilly sintió repentinamente unas ganas de reír, pero las reprimió. EEUU solo se limitaba a oír atentamente detrás de las cámaras. Esa entrevista prometía ponerse mas interesante– Si México no acepta pagar por el muro en la frontera con EEUU, la reunión habría sido esteril. A menos que México trate justamente a EEUU, con respeto. Y se que no sera así. Pero no puedo ir por otro camino, no tengo otra opción– Trump se encogió de hombros, esa era la verdad.

El presentador decidió que era hora de preguntar otras cuestiones.

–Mister Trump ¿Que opina de las relaciones con Rusia?– Trump sonrío, haciendo que O'Reilly enarcara su ceja. EEUU intento no golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano.

" _De tantas preguntas ¿Esa?"_ Alfred se cruzo de brazos, rogando que Trump no dijera... cosas comprometedoras entre el y Rusia. Al menos, no hoy. El congreso y casi la mitad del país se le tirarían a la yugular.

–Respeto a Vladimir Putin y quiero llevarme bien con Rusia– Le aseguro– Es mejor llevarse bien con Rusia que no hacerlo–.

–Pero... ¿Como sabe que se llevara bien con Putin?– Pregunto el presentador, genuinamente confundido.

–No lo se. Es imposible saberlo ahora. Puede que nos llevemos bien, puede que no– Medito.

–¿Porque quieres llevarte bien con el? Putin es un asesino– Aseguro O'Reilly, algo irritado de _esa_ insistencia en halagar a _ese_ hombre ruso en particular. No quería ni recordar su "idealización" a Rusia.

Trump hizo un deje pensativo en su rostro y con los hombros– Hay muchos asesinos aquí– Respondido Trump, cuando el presentador quería decir algo, rápidamente añadió– Nosotros tenemos unos cuantos ¿Qué crees, que nuestro país es tan inocente?– O'Reilly lo miro sorprendido, quedando por un momento en blanco. Por alguna razón sintió que ese día lo recordaría el resto de su vida.

Alfred, que se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua, casi se atraganto con el liquido cuando oyó la respuesta de Trump. Tosió por un momento para no ahogarse con el agua.

Un camarógrafo lo miro por un segundo, volviendo a la grabación.

EEUU sintió que toda su felicidad y tranquilidad fue sustituida por miedo e incertidumbre.

Casi podía jurar que tembló un poco.

Y sin quererlo, recordó una de esas cosas que no le gustaba recordar por nada en el mundo.

– _Irak, entiendeme, no manejo el gobierno. No se porque decidieron esto– EEUU intento calmar a Irak, ya tenia demasiado con las miradas de reprobación del resto. Rusia le dedico una mirada seria junto a China._

– _¡Me importa una mierda tu maldito gobierno!– Irak golpeo la mesa, levantándose de su asiento–¡Arruinaste mi país! ¡Mataste a Saddam Husein! ¡Mi país esta en ruinas y todo esto en TU culpa!– Grito, lleno de una ira que había intentado reprimir en toda la reunión. Pero no pudo mas. Para el iraquí ya nada importaba._

 _El resto de las naciones comenzaron a murmurar, otras intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y burla. Irán estaba enojado. Libia le dedicaba una mirada de consuelo. Siria se levato de su asiento, intentando calmarlo._

– _Irak, sientate por favor...–Murmuro Siria, colocando una mano en su hombro– Gritarle no te servida de nada–._

– _¡No Siria! ¡Si no se lo dice otro se lo diré yo!– Se aparto bruscamente de ella, señalando a EEUU– ¡Eres un asesino yankee de mierda! ¡Asesino! ¡Todos te tienen miedo, pero yo no! ¡Maldito asesino!– Siria lo miro angustiada, asustada por lo que dijo. En la sala solo aumentaron los murmullos. Unos se rieron, otros miraban atónitos. Nadie se creía que alguien le dijo esa verdad a EEUU en su propia cara._

 _EEUU sintió que esas palabras hirientes le traspasaban el cuerpo. Congelándose en su lugar. Debía hablar pero no quiera hacerlo, no pudo hacerlo. Y quiso huir. De Irak. De la sala. De su maldito jefe Bush. De todos los que le arrastraron a esa guerra sin sentido._

 _Sin darse cuenta Irak camino rápidamente a la puerta, saliendo con un portazo. Siria quiso ir tras el, pero Rusia e Irán se lo impidieron._

 _El resto miraba a Estados Unidos, esperando su reacción._

 _El solo los miro por un momento._

 _Y sin dar una explicación, el también se fue de la Sala._

 _Algunas veces no soportaba la carga de ser una potencia, pero sobretodo, de ser Estados Unidos._

EEUU sentía que sus rodillas temblaron. "Asesino". Esa palabra la ha oído en boca de otros tantas veces que... se convirtió en una triste y agridulce realidad cada vez que su gobierno invadía un país. La mayoría no se lo decía abiertamente, pero... en sus miradas lo sabia, le decían lo mismo. Había visto esa mirada acusadora hasta en los ojos de Canadá.

Pero oír esa palabra en la boca de Trump...

Alfred cerro los ojos con fuerza, presionando sus dientes.

No. No se derrumbaría delante de nadie. Mucho menos delante de Trump.

Soportaría todo como un hombre.

–Si Rusia nos ayuda en la lucha contra el grupo terrorista EllL y contra el terrorismo, que es una batalla bastante grande, es algo bueno **–** Concluyo Trump. El presentador asintió.

–Interesante...–Carraspeo un poco– Y sin mas que decir. Concluimos el programa de hoy–Miro a la cámara principal– Esperamos que les haya gustado. Este es "The O'Reilly Report" de Fox News. Gracias Señor Presidente por dedicarnos una pequeña parte de su tiempo– Se despidió, dándole un apretón de manos.

–Gracias a ti O'Reilly– Respondió Trump, correspondiendo a su apretón de manos.

Y la entrevista finalizo.

Trump camino donde Alfred, viendo que lo miraba en forma seria y presionaba con demasiada fuerza el vaso de vidrio. Se notaba como... enojado.

–Estados Unidos, quiero aclararte algo– Le dijo Trump directamente, sabiendo porque estaba así– Odio la hipocresía. Me enferma ¿O sabes que? La odio– Afirmo, quitándole con algo de enojo el vaso de vidrio de su mano– Un político te llenara el oído de mentiras: "Eres perfecto", "eres único", "eres inigualable", "eres tan inocente"... y eso es mentira– Trump coloco el vaso en una mesa. Alfred solo sentía tensión– Yo no soy un político. Yo soy Donald Trump. Y te juro que te diré las verdades mas asquerosas del mundo con tal de serte franco. Es mas preferible eso que vivir en la mentira...– Trump le coloco una mano en el hombro, EEUU quiso apartarla, pero Trump negó lentamente– Creeme, lo hago por tu bien. Porque te quiero. A pesar que tu no lo creas... te quiero como a un hijo– Suspiro triste, quitando su mano.

Trump se alejo lentamente de la Sala, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Alfred sintió que toda su alegría se fue, dudando seriamente que volviera otra vez.

Y sin darse cuenta, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.


	9. Venezuela y Sus Aliados

Conversación interesante que me encontré en Twitter sobre Venezuela. Surge a raíz de la acusación de Narcotráfico por parte de Estados Unidos a Tareck El Aissami, el actual Vicepresidente de Venezuela:

" _¿Se acuerdan en el 89 cuando Bush mando tropas a Panamá para que sacaran a Noriega? Pss pronto veremos como Trump saca la dictadura en Vzla"_

" _Eso no va a pasar. China y Rusia tienen demasiados intereses en Venezuela y se desataría una crisis internacional"_

Yo pensé: Dios... que GRAN verdad.

Si EEUU se le ocurre pisar territorio venezolano desataría una crisis con China y Rusia, aliados del actual gobierno de Venezuela ¿Como podría acabar ese hipotético problema? No tengo idea. Y, si, nosotros no somos Siria, mucho menos Irak. Estamos muy cerca de Estados Unidos. Pero... es demasiado evidente que desde que llego Chavez al poder el gobierno de EEUU nos tiene en la mira (Y eso es algo que NO se lo deseo a Nadie, se los juro, **A NADIE** )

¿Se acuerdan cuando EEUU califico a Venezuela como una amenaza inédita para ellos? Muchos empezaron a hablar seriamente de una invasión, ya ni digamos cuando nuestro gobierno a conversado con Rusia para poner bases militares en nuestro territorio ¿Que sucedería si ocurriese eso? Piensenlo: Rusia coloca bases militares aquí (Como en Siria, por ejemplo), EEUU se da cuenta y protesta ¿Que pasa luego? ¿Se quedan las bases? ¿O pasa algo similar a lo que paso en los Crisis de los Misiles en Cuba?

Les hablo de esto porque nuestro gobierno sigue con la idea de colocar basas rusas en Venezuela (Y con todo lo que eso conlleva).

¡Ojala nunca pase nada y los acontecimientos de Venezuela se solucionen "solos", con los propios venezolanos!

En fin queridos lectores, ya dicho lo anterior, hoy les hablare de la relación de mi país con Rusia, China e Irán. Actualmente somos muy cercanos y compartimos acuerdos militares y petroleros (mas que todo lo demás). Rusia nos ha llamado un país amigo y un gran aliado en la región :.)

Intentare hacerles ver esa dicotomía entre el Gobierno (que apoya esos países) y el pueblo venezolano (que mas que no apoyarlos, no los conoce y le tienen mucha reticencia. Todo lo contrario a EEUU, que lo conoce todo el mundo a estas alturas). Y vuelvo a reiterar, Venezuela no odia a EEUU. Y ojo, tampoco odia a Rusia, China e Irán, solo le tiene algo de desconfianza porque no los conoce al 100%

Espero que hayan entendido mi punto ¡Cualquier cosa me la pueden preguntar en la caja de comentarios!

Llamo a Venezuela José porque es el nombre mas común en ese país :)

Menciono eventos pasados y eventos recientes.

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos

 **Venezuela y sus Aliados**

Venezuela miraba atentamente las conversaciones de cooperación militar entre Rusia, China e Irán. Planeaban los próximos movimientos estratégicos frente a las amenazas de EEUU. Observo como China le susurraba algo al oído de Rusia, vio como Irán se quejaba de la prorroga de las sanciones en su contra por parte de EEUU. Venezuela se limito a informar que todo seguía igual con el país norteamericano. Seguían las sanciones y seguían las amenazas contra su Gobierno.

José suspiro un poco. Generalmente en esas reuniones apenas conversaba (Algo muy extraño en el, siempre le dicen que habla demasiado). Solo asiente y mostraba estar de acuerdo con sus "Aliados", con la fiel promesa de apoyarlos en todo. O al menos, en el limite de sus posibilidades

" _No importa cuantos años pasen. Siempre me parecerá extraño llamarles aliados_ " pensó para si, observando con detenimiento esas famosas naciones, tan populares en cierta forma.

Aun no se creía del todo que China, Rusia e Irán lo conocieran, le invitaran a sus reuniones y lo consideraran un gran aliado. Incluso varias veces Rusia estrecho su mano, llamándolo amigo con una cálida sonrisa (Especialmente cuando lo apoyo en Georgia, Siria y aseguro frente a todos que Kosovo es Serbia).

Al principio, cuando aun Chavez vivía, hablarles era un poco... incomodo. No los conocía. No sabia que querían. Todo era un tanto "incierto" para el. Ya ni digamos las reacciones de Estados Unidos cuando su Gobierno apoyo abiertamente a esas 3 naciones tan particulares.

Pero... cuando pasaron los años, cuando estrechaba cada vez mas los lazos con Rusia, China e Irán, sentía que la tensión y la desconfianza disminuían, aumentando la tranquilidad ¿Y porque no? Un poco la cordialidad.

Poco a poco aprendió que Rusia era alguien muy educado y formal, que amaba el Té tanto como a sus queridos gatos. Siempre estará agradecido que lo defendiera delante de todos (Especialmente de Estados Unidos) en las Reuniones Mundiales. Aunque... aun no comprendía del todo esa insistencia con Ucrania y Siria, pero lo respetaba.

China era educado, pero no tan "cálido" como Rusia. Siempre se ha mostrado formal, sin salirse del protocolo, informándole que esperaba de los acuerdo firmados y rectificados por sus Gobiernos. Respetaba su neutralidad, pero sobretodo, su gran sabiduría. Venezuela pensaba que China irradia una especie de aura que transmitía misterio y experiencia.

Con Irán todo fue mas premeditado. Se relaciono con el iraní principalmente por insistencia de Rusia y China, asegurándole que era un gran aliado. Sabia que tenia una especie de rivalidad con Arabia Saudita y que es famoso por su pasado persa y zoroastrista. Amaba el Té, la poesía y generalmente suele conversar amistosamente con el ruso de cualquier cosa. Siempre le agradecería en tour que le hizo, totalmente gratuito, en las ruinas de la Antigua Persia, sin contar la comida y la bella alfombra que le regalo " _Como muestra de gratitud como aliado y huésped_ " según sus propias palabras.

–Reitero mi apoyo a Irán. Mis superiores me informaron ayer que aprobaron una hoja de ruta con los principales puntos de acción para el proceso de producción conjunta de combustible nuclear– Rusia sonrío un poco. Después de dos años de negociaciones, alcanzaron un acuerdo.

Irán, que se encontraba al frente de Rusia en la pequeña mesa circular, le sonrío de vuelta– Lo se Rusia. Y te lo agradezco. Ali Akbar Salehi también me informo ayer de este provechoso acuerdo. Siempre hemos dicho que necesitamos el asesoramiento de Rusia en este sector– Aseguro, estrechando la mano del ruso. Ivan asintió, China solo se limito a observarlos.

–Muchas gracias Irán. En cuanto a nuestro compañero China– Ivan miro a Yao, este se encontraba sentado a su derecha– Mucho se ha hablado de nuestras relaciones bilaterales en los Medios de Desinformación. Pero te aseguro, y a ustedes también, que nada ha cambiado. Todo sigue igual– China asintió, estando de acuerdo con sus aseguraciones– Estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi canciller Serguéi Lavrov, las relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales entre nosotros son ejemplares. Una alianza estratégica frente a otras potencias del siglo XXI–.

–Muchas gracias estimado Rusia. Mi gobierno esta de acuerdo en incrementar las relaciones bilaterales entre nuestros dos países– Contesto, con un ligero movimiento afirmativo en su cabeza– Espero que la situación en Siria, gracias a tu intervención y la de varios países de la región, mejore. Sentimos que Siria y Bashar al Assad serán unos grandes aliados en un futuro próximo– Rusia e Irán, que se encontraban oyendo sus palabras, asintieron.

Venezuela, que oía y asentía a las intervenciones de las 3 naciones, se sorprendió un poco al ver como Rusia le colocaba una mano en su hombro derecho. José estaba sentado a la izquierda de Rusia y a la derecha de Irán– En cuanto a nuestro aliado Venezuela, todos estarán de acuerdo en que nuestras relaciones están en alza y que posee todo nuestro apoyo– China e Irán asintieron, Rusia lo observo atentamente. Siempre se ha preguntado porque el venezolano no interviene demasiado en estas reuniones ¡Siempre lo hace con los demás, excepto con ellos! Pero no era ni el momento ni la hora de preguntárselo.

–Oh. Claro. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Por cierto Señor Rusia...– Venezuela le ofreció la mano, este lo miro curioso– Hace 10 días se cumplieron 160 años del inicio de nuestras relaciones bilaterales. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones que mando tu Primer Ministro. Siempre ha sido un honor conversar contigo– Rusia sonrío, estrechando la mano del joven venezolano, pensando en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que EEUU reaccionara con la misma amabilidad en sus actuales 210 años de relaciones bilaterales, pero sabia que era casi imposible.

En los minutos siguientes siguieron conversando. Una señora entro a la sala y ofreció Té, quedándose así por una hora.

Algunas veces... pero solo unas cuantas veces, Venezuela prefería estar con Rusia, China e Irán que con el resto de sus conocidos. No era que no les gustase hablar con ellos. Claro que no. Solo que... con ellos, todo era distinto. Tan diferente.

Aprendía tanto con ellos.


	10. Veto a la Resolución Contra Siria

¡Gracias a todos los lectores que me siguen de México, Chile, Venezuela, España, Rusia (Спасибо за следующую мою историю!), Estados Unidos (Thank you for following my story), Argentina, Perú, Brasil (Obrigado por seguir minha história!), Colombia, China (感谢您关注我的故事！), Costa Rica, Georgia (მადლობა შემდეგ ჩემი ამბავი) y Guatemala!

De verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo. No esperaba TANTAS visitas. Ya vamos por las 1.101 :)

Y... espero sinceramente que el Chino Simplificado y el Georgiano se hayan traducido correctamente. La frase para todos (Tanto en ruso, ingles, chino y georgiano) es " _Gracias por seguir mi historia_ ".

Ya hablando de otro tema, les recomiendo que vean el video " _Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill. Epic Rap Battles of History_ " ¿No les parece que Roosevelt tiene el carácter de EEUU? Es como Alfred pero mas viejo xD

¡Y Churchill no se queda atrás! Me recuerda mucho a Inglaterra en sus frases y gestos xD

Ahora si. Vamos con la historia. Les hablare del veto de China y Rusia en la resolución del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU sobre las sanciones contra el Gobierno de Siria.

Para entender la historia, les dejo un texto que originalmente estaba en ingles sobre el derecho a veto de estas 2 naciones: " _Los miembros permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas (también conocidos como Cinco Permanentes, Cinco Grandes o P5) son los cinco estados que la Carta de las Naciones Unidas de 1945 otorga un asiento permanente en el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU:_ _ **China, Francia, Rusia (antes Unión Soviética), Reino Unido y Estados Unidos**_ _. Estos países representan a las cinco grandes potencias consideradas como las vencedoras de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Un total de 15 Estados miembros de la ONU sirven en el CSNU, el resto de los cuales son elegidos. Sólo los cinco miembros permanentes tienen el poder de veto, lo que les permite impedir la adopción de cualquier proyecto "sustantivo" de resolución del Consejo, independientemente de su nivel de apoyo internacional._ "

Los miembros no permanentes actuales son: Egipto, Senegal, Etiopía, Kazajistán, Japón, Bolivia, Uruguay, Suecia, Italia, Países Bajos y Ucrania.

Ya leído esto, comencemos.

 **Veto a la Resolución Contra Siria**

 **Sede del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU. Nueva York. 28 de Febrero de 2017**

Rusia fruncía el ceño. Había anunciado con antelación que cualquier resolución contra el Gobierno de Siria no seria apoyada por la Federación Rusa. Pero como siempre, hicieron oídos sordos a sus advertencias. Su representante ante la Onu, Vladimir Safronkov, tampoco se hallaba muy animado.

China solo observaba en silencio junto a su representante, Liu Jieyi.

Los 5 países miembros vieron al actual Presidente del Consejo de Seguridad (Y representante de Ucrania) levantarse y decir las siguientes palabras:

–Todos los estados permanentes del presente consejo de seguridad que están de acuerdo en sancionar al gobierno de Bashar Al Assad por el uso de armas químicas contra su población, por favor, levanten la mano–.

Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Japón, Ucrania, Italia, Países Bajos, Suecia, Senegal y Francia levantaron la mano junto a sus representantes.

El presidente contabilizo los votos– Han votado a favor 9 países. Tres miembros permanentes y 6 no permanentes. Levanten la mano aquellos que están en contra de la resolución contra el gobierno de Bashar Al Assad–.

China y Rusia fueron los primeros en levantar la mano, ejerciendo su derecho a veto. El único que siguió la acción fue Bolivia, mirando algo enojado a EEUU desde su puesto.

Francia y Reino Unido se miraron, pensando exactamente lo mismo: Ese ha sido el séptimo veto de Rusia en cinco años. Arthur le sonrío sarcásticamente a Francis, este correspondió al gesto, volviendo su mirada al ucraniano.

El presidente contó los votos, suspirando. En el fondo, ya sabia que esto iba a pasar– Han votado en contra 3 miembros, dos permanentes y uno no permanente– Bolivia sonrío un poco, mirando a cada miembro de la Sala– Y por ultimo: Levanten la mano aquellos que deseen usar su abstención a voto–.

Egipto, Kazajistán y Etiopía levantaron su mano, bajándola cuando el presidente contabilizo sus votos.

Estados Unidos aprovecho para mirar de reojo a los demás, especialmente a Rusia. No ha conversado con el desde hace meses. " _¿Que pensara ahora de Trump? Parece que tenia muchas expectativas sobre el..._ ". Hubiera seguido mirando el ruso, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando lo vio voltearce a su dirección. Se regaño a si mismo. Tanto que no vio como la Señora Nikki Haley, su representante ante la ONU, negaba lentamente, ordenando sus papeles para el discurso que daría a favor de las sanciones.

Alfred solo esperaba que Rusia no lo haya visto. Seria... incomodo ¡O mas que eso! Vergonzoso.

–En vista de que dos estados miembros no apoyaran la presente resolución contra el gobierno sirio, cuyo borrador fue propuesto por Estados Unidos, Francia y Reino Unido, queda sin lugar. No tiene todo el apoyo de los países miembros del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU– Rusia sonrío victorioso. Una vez mas, logro salvar a Siria de sanciones que pretendían la congelación de las finanzas y recursos económicos, la prohibición de la entrada y tránsito de personas a territorios de los países miembros de la ONU, sin contar las restricciones que implicaban vetar el suministro directo e indirecto, la venta o transmisión a las autoridades sirias de cloro y otras sustancias mencionadas en las listas de la Convención sobre Armas Químicas, así como todo tipo de armamento y helicópteros.

Egipto, Uruguay y Kazajistán miraron a Rusia, comprendiendo como se sentía. Etiopía miro a Senegal, preguntandoce si realmente ese hombre estaba de acuerdo con su voto. Los países europeos y Japón se limitaron a asentir junto a sus representantes. Todos sabían que esa reunión acabaría en lo de siempre: Rusia y China vetaban la resolución y EEUU, Francia y Reino Unido apoyaban la resolución.

EEUU, mas concentrado en las palabras que le susurraba su representante, no vio como el ruso lo miraba.

" _Eres tan obvio Alfred. Tan obvio..."_

Porque al final, Ivan siempre supo que EEUU lo miro. Pero Reino Unido también se percato de la situación, mirando seriamente al ruso que aun sonreía, pero con algo de gracia.


	11. El Dolor De Ucrania

Antes de empezar el fanfic, les hablare de dos vals 100% venezolanos que amo: "Dama Antañona" y "Como Llora Una Estrella". Escuchenlo con la voz del increíble Alfredo Sadel "El tenor de Venezuela".

Si tienen vals favoritos... ¡Diganmelos por favor! AMO los vals :)

Yo desde hace semanas estoy oyendo una y otra vez el vals ruso "Waltz No. 2" del compositor Dmitri Shostakovich ¡Es tan hermoso y mágico!

Ahora si, vamos con el fanfic. Esta parte se tratara de Ucrania, si, ese país de Europa del Este que salto a la fama (de forma lamentable) en el 2014 por Crimea y la caída del gobierno de Yanukóvich, dando inicio inicio a una serie de enfrentamientos que denominan "La Guerra en el Donbáss" o "Guerra en el este de Ucrania". Esos enfrentamientos empezaron el 12 de Abril de 2014 y siguen en la actualidad :(

Antes solían salir muchas noticias de Ucrania, pero... el interés, con el pasar de los años, se congelo, saliendo noticias sobre el conflicto de vez en cuanto.

Si algun ucraniano me lee... ¡Espero de verdad que todo mejore! Nada dura para siempre, en eso se incluyen políticos y guerras.

Y... tal vez mi Ucrania se salga de la personalidad canon que le dio Himaruya pero, en vista de la sucedido, la pondré con una fuerza interna a pesar de sentirse débil por todo lo que ha pasado en su país (Espero que ustedes noten esa "fuerza", aunque... Himaruya también dijo que Ucrania puede ser fuerte y seria cuando es necesario, si mal no recuerdo).

La historia se desarrolla en el **Palacio** **Mariyinsky** ¿Que es ese lugar? _"_ _El Palacio Mariyinsky (ucraniano: Маріїнський палац, Mariyins'kyi palats), situado en Kiev, es un pintoresco palacio barroco emplazado a orillas del río Dniéper. El palacio es la residencia oficial del Presidente de Ucrania y colinda con la Rada Suprema, el parlamento de Ucrania"_

Solo narrare como se origino el conflicto y que piensa Ucrania sobre ello. No tomare partido por ningún bando. No soy ucraniana o de un país vecino, solo una espectadora mas, como tu y yo.

Ahora si, comencemos.

 **El Dolor de Ucrania**

 **Kiev. Palacio Mariyinsky. 1 de Marzo de 2017**

Si Ucrania le hubiesen dicho que hace tan solo tres años en la Plaza de la Independencia, o Maidán, que las protestas que congregaba a cientos de miles de personas en contra la corrupción y el declive del Estado exigiendo la destitución del entonces presidente, Viktor Yanukovich, y la adhesión a la Unión Europea terminarían en un nuevo gobierno, la sublevación (Y posterior anexión) de Crimea por Rusia y enfrentamientos en las provincias de Donetsk y Lugansk que no reconocían a la autoridad de Kiev y reclamaban un acercamiento a Rusia... Ucrania hubiese luchado y suplicado a todos los manifestantes, ya sean pro rusos o pro UE, que pararan, que esto no llevaría ningún lado.

Pero ya era tarde para eso.

Hoy, a tres años del conflicto, esa guerra sin horizontes que ya se ha cobrado más de 10.000 vidas y ha dejado más de 22.700 heridos, ha dejado al país virtualmente dividido y en pleno conflicto.

Ucrania esta harta de ver pelear a sus políticos, harta de ver miles de heridos y desplazados, harta de no encontrar una solución, harta de quedar "en el medio", a un paso de una Europa que la ignora y la usa como cambio político, y a un paso de Rusia, que le ha quitado Crimea para siempre.

Porque... Ucrania sabia que Crimea nunca volvería, que todas las sanciones que le impusieran a Rusia serian inútiles.

 _Rusia nunca cederá. Nunca. A el le da igual perder millones de dolares al respecto y "despertar" un sentimiento de rechazo en los países bálticos y en Finlandia._

La mujer, agotada de tanto pensar lo mismo una y otra vez, se apoyo en la pared del despacho presidencial. Petró Poroshenko, su presidente desde el 7 de Junio de 2014, no se tomo la molestia de observarla. El empresario y político ya tenia demasiados problemas internos y externos como para preocuparse si la "señora" estaba bien o mal.

Poroshenko le dio un ultimo reojo al informe económico sobre la actual situación de Ucrania. En su mente lamento haber encabezado el Consejo del Banco Nacional de Ucrania y conocer de primera mano el mundo de las finanzas y negocios. En estos momentos desearía no entender nada de economía.

–Ucrania. Lo he pensado mucho y...– Suspiro, colocando lentamente el informe al lado izquierdo de su escritorio– No podemos continuar de esta forma. Nuestro PIB apenas sube y el bloqueo impuesto contra Donbás tiene efectos devastadores para la economía. Si seguimos así nos veremos obligados a comprarles carbón a los estadounidenses o... a los rusos– Dudo por un momento culminar la frase, pero finalmente lo dijo.

Ucrania solo se limito a observarlo con una mirada neutral.

–Poroshenko ¿Se puede estar peor?– Pregunto, mirándolo con algo de amargura.

El ucraniano la miro largamente, como pensando doblemente sus palabras– Tu y yo sabemos que ese bloqueo ha devastado a la región, me ha obligado a decretar medidas de emergencia. Entonces dime tu estimada Ucrania ¿Se puede estar peor?–.

Poroshenko y Ucrania se miraron, ninguno dijo nada. No tenia sentido.


	12. Honor al Líder Supremo

Hoy les hablare de una nación que no es muy mencionada en Hetalia pero que todo el mundo conoce: Corea del Norte.

Si, el pais que tiene como gobernante al también famoso **Kim Jong-un** (el gordito) y hace pruebas nucleares (independiente de lo que piensen sus vecinos, China, Rusia y EEUU).

Antes de leer el fanfic, lean una descripción de Corea del Norte:

" _La_ _ **República Popular Democrática de Corea**_ _(_ _ **RPDC**_ _) (chosŏn'gŭl:_ _조선 민주주의 인민 공화국_ _, hancha:_ _朝鮮民主主義人民共和國_ _, romanización revisada: Joseon Minjujueui Inmin Gonghwaguk, McCune-Reischauer: Chosŏn Minchuchu-ŭi Inmin Konghwaguk), llamada comúnmente_ _ **Corea del Norte**_ _para distinguirla de Corea del Sur, es un país soberano de Asia Oriental._

 _Ocupa la porción septentrional de la península de Corea, situada al este de la República Popular China, entre el mar de Japón y el mar Amarillo. Limita al norte con China, al noreste con Rusia, al este con el mar del Japón, al sur con Corea del Sur y al oeste con la bahía de Corea y el mar Amarillo._

 _La península fue gobernada por el Imperio coreano hasta que fue conquistada y colonizada por Japón después de la guerra ruso-japonesa de 1905. En 1945 ―justo después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial― la península fue dividida en dos zonas, la ocupada por la Unión Soviética y la ocupada por Estados Unidos. En 1948, Corea del Norte rechazó participar en las elecciones celebradas al amparo de las Naciones Unidas, creándose finalmente dos Gobiernos independientes en cada una de las zonas ocupadas. Ambos Estados reclamaban la península entera como territorio propio, lo que los llevaría a la guerra de Corea en 1950, que finalizó con la firma de un armisticio en 1953; oficialmente, los dos países siguen en guerra, ya que todavía no se ha firmado un tratado de paz._

" _La República Popular Democrática de Corea se define constitucionalmente como un autosuficiente estado socialista y tiene formalmente elecciones cada cinco años. Sus detractores lo consideran una dictadura totalitaria. Diversos puntos de vista la califican como estalinista, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el elaborado culto a la personalidad alrededor de Kim Il-Sung y su familia. Las organizaciones internacionales han evaluado la violaciones a los derechos humanos en Corea del Norte como pertenecientes a una categoría propia, sin paralelo en el mundo contemporáneo. El Partido del Trabajo de Corea, encabezado por un miembro de la familia gobernante, controla todos los poderes del estado y conduce el Frente Democrático para la Reunificación de la Patria del cual todos los agentes políticos están obligados a ser miembros._

 _Con el tiempo Corea del Norte se ha distanciado gradualmente del movimiento comunista mundial. Juche, una ideología de autosuficiencia nacional, se introdujo en la Constitución como una "aplicación creativa del marxismo-leninismo" en 1972. Los medios de producción son propiedad del estado a través de empresas estatales y granjas colectivizadas. La mayoría de los servicios como la sanidad, la educación, la vivienda y la producción de alimentos están subvencionados o financiados por el estado. De 1994 a 1998, Corea del Norte sufrió de una hambruna que resultó en la muerte de entre 0,24 y 3,5 millones de personas, y el país sigue teniendo problemas con la producción de alimentos. Corea del Norte sigue la política Songun, o "militar-primero". Es el país con el mayor número de personal militar y paramilitar, con un total de 9.495.000 activos, reservas, y paramilitares. Su ejército en servicio activo de 1,21 millones es el cuarto más grande en el mundo, después de China, los Estados Unidos y la India. Posee armas nucleares. Corea del Norte es un estado ateo donde la religión pública no se recomienda."_

Ya leído esto ¿Quien es Ri Sol-ju? " _Ri Sol-ju_ _(en coreano_ _리설주_ _) es la esposa del líder de la República Democrática Popular de Corea, Kim Jong-un. La pareja habría contraído matrimonio en 2009. Ri Sol-ju tendría 27 años y es graduada de la Universidad Kim Il-sung. Medios surcoreanos afirman que sería cantante."_

Mi OC de Corea del Norte es hermano de Corea del Sur. Fueron separados en 1945 por las razones expuestas arriba. Actualmente apenas se ven, solo en situaciones especiales. Corea del Norte extraña de vez en cuanto a su hermano, reflejándolo en su actual gobernante ¿Porque? Le recuerda ciertos comportamientos "infantiles" de Corea del Sur.

Comencemos y... espero que les guste.

 **Honor al Líder Supremo**

 **Distrito de Mangyongdae, Pionyang. La** **Escuela Revolucionaria. 2 de Marzo de 2017**

Corea del Norte tomo su pala, ayudando a su Líder Supremo, Kim Jong-un, a plantar arboles junto a los niños de la famosa Escuela Revolucionaria de Pionyang.

Era una sana y patriótica costumbre iniciada por el ex líder norcoreano Kim Il-sung en 1946, siendo construida después la escuela para la juventud norcoreana. Cada 2 de Marzo, desde hacia ya 71 años, Corea del Norte, el Líder Supremo y su Esposa hacían esa actividad en honor a la Patria, a las costumbres y al Día de la plantación de árboles.

Para Corea del Norte, esa actividad era algo nostálgica. En 1946 no vio a su hermano en mucho tiempo, pero no pudo imaginar que el enfrentamiento entre la Unión Soviética (Que lo tenia ocupado) y EEUU (Que ocupo a su hermano) lo llevarían a distanciarse cada vez mas de Im Yong Soo, viéndolo esporádicamente, especialmente en situaciones difíciles para los dos.

Nunca olvidaría lo mucho que amaba plantar árboles de hoja perenne ,como el pino y el abeto, junto a su hermano Yong Soo.

Corea del Norte suspiro, intentando que toda la alegría de los niños le contagiara un poco. Pensar en el pasado no lo ayudaría en nada.

Al percatarse del cansancio de la señora Ri Sol-ju, decidió ayudarla, quitando con su pala la tierra restante, plantando finalmente el árbol, provocando una amable sonrisa en su rostro. El Líder Supremo solo los observo por un momento, volviendo a jugar con los niños.

–" _Aun es tan joven..._ "–No pudo evitar pensar Corea del Norte, viendo a Jong-un con una gran sonrisa a los "pequeños camaradas de la patria" –" _Ya habla ingles y alemán, desde el 27 de septiembre de 2010 posee el rango de general de cuatro estrellas, es el primer secretario del Partido del Trabajo de Corea, el presidente de la Comisión Nacional de Defensa de Corea del Norte y el comandante supremo del Ejército Popular de Corea. Y todo con tan solo 34 años..._ "–.

El Líder Supremo le dio un saludo militar a los niños como despedida, respondiendo estos al instante. La presencia del gobernante, mas que de la Comitiva Militar, era algo que siempre esperaban los pequeños con silenciosa ansiedad.

Kim Jong-un se dirigió esta vez a Corea del Norte junto a su esposa, con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir– Camarada. Misión cumplida. Asistimos una vez mas a esta fecha patriótica e importante para los pequeños compatriotas– Le dedico un saludo militar–¡Viva Corea del Norte!– Se oyó a los militares y a los niños gritar como respuesta "¡Viva!".

El hombre norcoreano se limito a corresponder el saludo militar, agradeciendo las muestras visibles de afecto.

Si hay algo que apreciaba de Kim Jong-un, independientemente de su inexperiencia que enoja a los militares de alto rango, es la calidez sincera que nota en su mirada cada vez que grita amor a la patria.

Se le hace franca y transparente.

Corea del Norte siempre apreciara la sinceridad y la franqueza. Le recuerda a su querido Im Yong Soo.


	13. Soy Un Agente de Rusia

Hola! ¿Como se encuentran hoy? Espero que bien ;)

Les recomiendo que oiga la canción " **Once Upon a December** " cantada por **Deana Carter** ¿Y quien es ella? _"_ _Deana Kay Carter (Nacida el 4 de enero de 1966 en Nashville, Tennessee) es un artista de música country que empezo su carrera en 1996 con el lanzamiento del álbum debut "Did I Shave My Legs for This?" que fue certificado a 5 Multi-Platinos en los Estados Unidos por la venta de más de cinco millones de copias. Fue seguido por "1998's Everything's Gonna Be Alright", en 2003 " I'm Just a Girl", en 2005 "The Story of My Life" y en 2007 "The Chain". En general, los álbumes de Carter han contabilizado 14 singles, tres de ellos alcanzó el número uno en las listas de country: "Strawberry Wine", "We Danced Anyway", y "How Do I Get There"._

Ya dejando eso de lado, hoy les hablare (También, como un "especial" por el Día de la Mujer) de la República Checa. Si! Ese HERMOSO país europeo cuya capital es Praga :)

El Castilllo de Praga es la residencia del presidente de Chequia.

La ultima linea, que esta en checo, dice: "No es tan fácil...".

Ahora si. Comencemos.

 **Soy Un Agente de Rusia**

Castillo de Praga. 10 de Marzo de 2017

República Checa acompaño a su Presidente, el Señor Milos Zeman, a la Rueda de Prensa. La mujer se encontraba sentada junto a varios periodistas checos, al igual que unos pocos extranjeros.

Se comentaba que Zeman anunciaría oficialmente su candidatura para las elecciones presidenciales de 2018, y en efecto, lo hizo así, dejando a los periodistas con muchas preguntas.

–Señor Zeman ¿Lo apoya su esposa Ivana Zemanová? - Pregunto uno, listo para anotar la respuesta es su libreta.

–Por supuesto– Se limito a responder.

–Señor Presidente ¿Aun sostiene su opinión sobre el islam? - Ante esa pregunta Zeman arrugo el entrecejo. " _Estos hombres de hoy.._." pensó, haciendo que Chequia lo mirara algo mas comprensiva. Ese comentario hecho en 2011 lo perseguiría el resto de su vida.

–Si. Esa es mi opinión– Miro fijamente al periodista con una mirada seria –Respetenla –.

El hombre no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo, anotando la certera respuesta en su libreta.

–Señor Zeman. Buenas tardes. Soy de la cadena rusa Piervy Kanal. Mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Cual sera su actitud hacia Moscú en el futuro? - La periodista se sentó al ver que el presidente checo acepto responder, haciendo un gesto reflexivo.

–En cuanto a su pregunta, usted sabe, yo era un agente ruso, en concreto de Vladímir Putin– Bromeó el presidente checo, que prosiguió– Tengo que añadir que también soy un agente del presidente chino– La periodista y todos los presentes lo oyeron sorprendidos, no sabiendo que decir– Y no solo eso, también soy un agente del Presidente de EEUU, Donald Trump, así como un antiguo agente de Israel– El presidente culmino, riendoce un poco al ver la cara de todos.

República Checa fue la primera en reírse con el presidente. Ella también estaba harta de la obsesión de los occidentales con Rusia y los supuestos "agentes secretos rusos". El resto, al entender que era una broma, se rieron al unisono. No siempre vez a un tipo como Milos Zeman haciendo bromas al respecto.

Milos carraspeo un poco, tomando un poco de agua– Ya dicho esto, respondo tu pregunta. Pero no solo a ti, sino a los demás: Solo soy un 'agente' de mi país, la República Checa– La periodista rusa asintió, Chequia solo sonrío– Y reitero: Quiero poner fin a las sanciones antirrusas que los países de la UE y otros países occidentales impusieron a su país a raíz de la escalada de la crisis en Ucrania en 2014. Esa es mi respuesta. Gracias por preguntarme– La rusa volvió a asentir, terminando de anotar en su libreta.

La República Checa suspiro, por mas que Zeman sueñe en un futuro lleno de cooperación entre la UE y su país, donde intercambien amistosamente recursos y tecnología... se hace cada vez mas difícil, específicamente si los "colegas" occidentales tienen un concepto negativo de Rusia.

" _Není to tak jednoduché ..."_


	14. Otra vez Turquía

**¡He vuelto queridos lectores!** Pero algo sorprendida con lo que ha pasado a nivel internacional: Erdogan, mas conflictivo de lo normal, insulta continuamente a Holanda desde el sábado, anunciado una "guerra santa" contra el Islam y que Holanda es culpable de la muerte de 8000 bosnios en el año 1995.

Y no solo paso eso, hoy (16 de Marzo) Turquía intervino en las elecciones de Bulgaria ¿Que paso? Según el ministro de Trabajo de Turquía, Mehmet Müezzinoğlu, los turcos residentes en Bulgaria deben votar a DOST, un partido que muestra simpatía por el gobierno de Erdogan. El Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores búlgaro protestó rápidamente respecto a esta interferencia en los asuntos internos de Bulgaria, e incluso citó al embajador turco en Sofía. Ignoro que paso después. Pero les dejo el dato.

Pongo a Holanda molesto al principio con la acusación de Erdogan porque no le gusta recordar los años que paso en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Y una ultima cosa: Mark Rutte es el Primer Ministro de Holanda.

Armenia y Bulgaria son mencionados.

Ahora si. Comencemos.

 **Otra vez Turquía  
**

Holanda no sabia que le sorprendía mas: Que no ganara Wilders o que en un lapso de 5 días hayan pasado tantas cosas juntas que ya han tocado hasta las elecciones de Bulgaria:

Primero Erdogan quería hacer proselitismo político en su país, mandando al ministro de Exteriores de Turquía, Mevlut Cavusoglu, a Róterdam, después el alcalde de esta ciudad neerlandesa, Ahmed Aboutaleb, afirmó un día antes de la visita del canciller que la manifestación prevista no se celebraría, argumentando que el propietario del lugar donde estaba previsto el evento había retirado el permiso para la marcha.

Pese a todo, Cavusoglu se mostró determinado a seguir adelante con su plan y afirmó que si las autoridades holandesas no le permitían aterrizar en su territorio, Ankara impondría sanciones económicas y políticas " _muy fuertes_ " al país europeo. Horas después, Ámsterdam canceló el permiso para su aterrizaje.

Holanda ignoro las advertencias. " _Cosas de Erdogan_ " pensó, sin darle muchas vueltas. _"Con el es imposible la búsqueda de una solución razonable y mantener el orden público y de seguridad"_.

Y todo comenzó.

 **Día 1: 11 de Marzo**

Tras la anulación del permiso de aterrizaje para el vuelo del canciller turco, el presidente Erdogan arremetió contra los Países Bajos, tachando a sus autoridades, con ese "delicadeza" que lo caracteriza, de " _restos de los nazis y fascistas_ ", advirtiéndole que desde ahora deberían pensar en cómo los aviones holandeses aterrizarán en Turquía, eso sin contar que amenazó con tomar represalias contra Amsterdam.

Holanda casi escupe su Jenever, viendo totalmente incrédulo como lo tachaban de nazi siendo _el_ una víctima de ellos. Su Primer Ministro lo observo horrorizado, apagando inmediatamente la televisión.

Casi al instante, Mark Rutte dijo ante la prensa que Erdogan había lanzado " _una afirmación loca_ ". Y aunque dijo"e _ntender por qué está enojado_ ", opinó que el mandatario había ido " _demasiado lejos_ ".

Holanda lo miro con agudeza, fumando su cigarrillo. No creería en sus palabras hasta ver acciones concretas.

Tras la cancelación del vuelo de Cavusoglu, la ministra de Familia y Política Social de Turquía, Fatma Betul Sayan Kaya, que en aquel momento se encontraba en Alemania, decidió viajar a Róterdam por tierra, si bien también halló obstáculos en su camino.

La funcionaria se dirigía al consulado de su país en aquella ciudad neerlandesa, cuando la Policía le impidió la entrada. Los agentes justificaron esta decisión como " _una orden especial del alcalde_ ", sin ofrecer más detalles.

Mientras el cónsul turco en Róterdam, Sadin Ayyildiz, dijo desconocer las razones exactas del bloqueo, el ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de Turquía tomó la decisión de bloquear " _por motivos de seguridad_ " las entradas al consulado de los Países Bajos en Ankara.

Poco después, la ministra turca fue detenida por la Policía y tildada de " _extranjera indeseable_ " por las autoridades neerlandesas, después de lo cual agentes del orden público la condujeron hasta la frontera con Alemania.

Esa acción solo empeoro la reacción de Erdogan y Turquía, pero Holanda estaba de acuerdo. Si hay algo que odiaba en esta vida era el doble rasero ¿O acaso el holandés le ha echado en cara al turco el genocidio armenio y su "eterna" negación sobre ello?

La respuesta sobraba decirla: NO.

Holanda miro indiferente como su teléfono sonaba con una llamada de Turquía. No le contesto, todas sus acciones el los últimos años también le estaban cansando. " _¿Quien sabe? Puede que Francia y Alemania tengan razón y ese tipo nunca escarmentó del todo_ " pensó, volviendo a fumar su cigarrillo.

Ante ese hecho la Cancillería turca manifestó su protesta al embajador en funciones de los Países Bajos en Turquía e informó al embajador oficial, que se encontraba de vacaciones fuera del país, que no desea, por un tiempo, su retorno a Ankara para ejercer sus funciones.

Poco después, la Policía turca bloqueó el acceso a la embajada y al consulado neerlandés en Ankara por "razones de seguridad".

 **Día 2: 12 de Marzo**

Holanda se despertó con tranquilidad de su cuarto, levantandoce, cepillandoce los dientes y preparandoce para ver una vez mas a su jefe, últimamente el Primer Ministro estaba inquieto al percatarse de la cantidad de turcos que estaban protestando en apoyo a Erdogan.

Los imaginaba mas... minoritarios. " _No todo en la vida es tan fácil estimado Rutte_ ".

Antes de irse recibió una llamada de su jefe, contestándole al instante:

−Buenos Días Señor Rutte ¿En que puedo ayudarle? Voy camino a la oficina−.

−Buenos Días Nederland. Que bueno que atendiste. Me temo que, en este preciso momento, debes prender la televisión– El holandés enarco una ceja, prendiendo la televisión casi al momento. Y efectivamente, comprendió todo.

Era Turquía, otra vez.

− _En efecto. El primer ministro de Turquía, Binali Yildirim, criticó a las autoridades de nuestro pais, señalando que Turquia protesta "categóricamente" contra las acciones de Ámsterdam. "Las contramedidas de Ankara serán duras en extremo", prometió -_ −La preriodista carraspeo, se notaba lo incomoda que se encontraba. Pero procedió− _En este mismo discurso se refirió a la expulsión de Fatma Betul Sayan Kaya, hecho que tachó de "inaceptable", e insistió en que_ _el país europeo lleva a cabo "acciones fascistas"_ − _._

Holanda arrugo el entrecejo. Odia las contradicciones, vengan de donde vengan.

Cuando se disponía apagar el televisor su Primer Ministro le advirtió que parara, que aun faltaba algo. El hombre asintió, esperando la próxima estupidez.

Pero fue algo peor: Vio como un manifestante arrancó la bandera neerlandesa del consulado del país en la ciudad turca de Estambul al grito de "Allahu Akbar" y colocó en su lugar otra de Turquía.

Sintió como apretaba el puño derecho. Muchos podrían pensar lo que quisieran, pero los símbolos nacionales NO se tocan, mucho menos por un simpatizante turco de ese tipo tan ambivalente, explosivo e impredecible como Erdogan.

−He mantenido ocho conversaciones telefónicas con mi homólogo turco para poner el fin al conflicto diplomático-− Le contó, algo cansado de todo esto −La agresión verbal de los altos funcionarios de Ankara es inaceptable. Apenas ha paso un dia pero...−.

−¿No sabes a que deparara un conflicto con Turquía?−Le interrumpió el holandés, algo irritado de tanta insistencia por una tontería sin sentido.

−Si−Confirmo, cansado también de esta situación. Eso es mucho peor que su renuncia y la de todos los ministros y secretarios de Estado de su gobierno el 23 de Abril de 2012.

 **Actualidad. Día 5: 16 de Marzo**

Era el día 5 y no paro nada. El presidente turco Recep Tayyip Erdogan ha responsabilizado a los Países Bajos de la mayor masacre en Europa desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en medio de la crisis diplomática que viven Ankara y Ámsterdam.

" _Conocemos a los Países Bajos y a los neerlandeses por la masacre de Srebrenica._ _Sabemos cómo quedó de rota su moral por la masacre de 8.000 [musulmanes] bosnios_ ", afirmó en un discurso transmitido en directo el pasado martes, informa AFP.

En el verano de 1995 los cascos azules neerlandeses estacionados en la zona no lograron proteger a los musulmanes de la región de Srebrenica contra las fuerzas serbobosnias.

El primer ministro neerlandés, Mark Rutte, comentó al canal RTL Nieuws que la acusación es una " _repugnante falsedad histórica_ " y señaló que " _Erdogan está cada vez más histérico_ ".

Holanda, ya mas calmado de ser acusado "nazi", ignoraba que decía o no Erdogan, sintiendo hasta algo de lastima de Turquía. " _¿Y si Turquía no es culpable y Erdogan lo esta haciendo quedar mal ante todos? Ni Alemania ni Francia comprenden que mierda le ha pasado a Erdogan desde el sábado_ ", reflexiono, recordando la ultimas tonterías del turco: Las vacas neerlandesas como 'non grata' en Turquía, Turquía afirmamando que "pronto comenzarán guerras santas en Europa" (enfureciendo a muchos países del este) y Turquía denunciando ante la ONU a los Países Bajos por violar el derecho internacional.

Holanda suspiro, nadie dijo que ser una representación seria fácil.


	15. Ultima Conversación con Rockefeller

Hace unos días pensaba escribir sobre el repentino apoyo de Erdogan hacia Ucrania (ya no reconoce que Crimea sea rusa), que Venezuela gano un premio en la feria Internacional de Turismo en Rusia o la visita de Merkel a Trump en Estados Unidos.

Pero lo que paso hoy (21 de Marzo) me dejo sorprendida, no me lo esperaba: La muerte de David Rockefeller, si, ese magnate multi millonario que tanto se ha dicho en canales de misterio.

Lo pensé y... este fanfic estará dedicado a el. No porque me guste su figura, claro que no, sino por todo lo que deja atrás (Incluyendo herencias de miles de millones de Dolares y especulaciones sobre quien sera su sucesor).

Espero que les guste.

 **Ultima Conversación con Rockefeller**

 **Pocantico Hills, New York. 21 de Marzo**

Era de Madrugada, el anciano podía sentir que cada vez se le hacia mas difícil respirar. No pensó nada. Ya sabia el desenlace. La Muerte era una compañera que esperaba desde hacia décadas. Había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces le advirtieron sus médicos personales sobre la temida Muerte cada vez que se hacia un trasplante de corazon.

Entre susurros intento llamar a su sirviente personal, pero su voz sonaba tan baja que no lo pudo ir.

Rockefeller sonrío. El si sabia quien lo oyó hace unas horas. Quiso reír por lo absurdo de su situación, pero tosió.

Pensando en ello, David Rockefeller cerro los ojos. Esa conversación resonaría en la cabeza del muchacho por siempre. Tan siempre como el Equinoccio de Primavera.

 **Hace unas horas**

 **Despacho de Rockefeller**

–Pasamelo– Dijo simplemente, mientras estiraba lo mas que pudo el brazo. Estar tanto en cama en una misma posición estaba afectando sus articulaciones.

Su sirviente dudo– Señor, debería descansar. Su medico personal dijo que...–

–Ya se que dijo. No soy tan senil como parece muchacho– El aciano sonrío, asustando un poco al Sirviente. Su sonrisa y su mirada era tan espeluznante ¿Seria acaso la sonrisa de la muerte?

–Disculpe señor. Sabe que solo me preocupo por usted– El hombre suspiro, marcando el numero que tanto la gusta usar ese magnate desde que le presta servicio personal. Rockefeller lo miro con mas intensidad, aun si eso era posible. El sirviente espero pacientemente que le contestaran, cuando oyó la voz asintió, contestando el saludo –Buenas noches, lamento molestarlo. Pero... el Señor Rockefeller quiere hablar con usted. Si Señor, ahora– Espero la respuesta del muchacho, no se oía muy entusiasmado de hablar con su jefe. Nunca comprendería quien podría ser esa voz al otro lado de la linea ¿Un hijo o nieto no reconocido de Rockefeller? ¿Un amigo personal cuya existencia ignora? ¿Un hombre joven que ayudo acaso? ¿Quien era esa tal Jones...?

 _Demasiadas preguntas._ Y sin mas que esperar o decir, le entrego con sumo cuidado el teléfono al anciano, este lo tomo con seguridad.

Rockefeller le pidió que le dejara solo, cosa que hizo, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

–Mister Jones ¡Cuanto tiempo! Soros y yo siempre hablamos sobre ti en nuestras reuniones...– El magnate río, perdiendo un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Se la hacia tan difícil respirar.

–Señor... Rockefeller– Contesto lánguidamente Alfred, algo incomodo de hablar con un hombre así a altas horas de la noche. Aun recordaba las reuniones de ese hombre con varios presidentes. Siempre había algo en el que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Pero incluso si se lo preguntasen ahora, no sabría que responder.

–Jones. No me queda mucho tiempo– Advirtió de repente, tomando un trago de agua con rapidez. Ese gesto solo hizo sentir mas incomodo a EEUU– Desde que gano Trump, tu destino me preocupa–.

–¿Mi destino? ¿A que se refiere?– Si antes estaba incomodo, ahora estaba confundido.

–A tu destino económico. La Economía se debe manejar con racionalidad, no con emociones llenas de populismo para las clases bajas Jones –El anciano negó lentamente– Pero no solo se trata de eso joven Jones, se trata de tu Destino Bilateral como potencia–.

–¿Destino bilateral como potencia?– Repitió EEUU, extrañado del rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación inesperada– Disculpe, me temo que... no lo comprendo–.

–Muchacho, muchacho... ¿Cuando perderás definitivamente esa candidez? ¿Cuando?– Se pregunto algo molesto y pensativo, suspirando hastiado– Tienes mas de 4 siglos encima, viste a los fundadores de este país, viste todos los cambios que ha vivido los Estados Unidos antes y después de la Revolución Industrial, conociste a mi abuelo joven... ¿Y aun no eres capas de comprender lo que te estoy preguntando? Me preocupas muchacho, me preocupas–.

EEUU frunció el entrecejo, odiaba que hombres como el le recriminaran, sobretodo en cuestiones de política exterior– Señor Rockefeller, mire, agradezco que se preocupe por mi, pero... tengo cosas que hacer, documentos que analizar y mucho que pensar. Si no le molesta yo...–.

–Sigues siendo el tonto que conocí desde hace mas de 50 años y no has cambiado nada– Se río irónicamente, echando mas agua en su vaso– No se si es bueno o malo, esperemos, por tu propio bien, que a la larga sea algo bueno– Tomo otro trago de agua, frunciendo mas el ceño de EEUU– Esta bien, estoy de buen humor y te explicare a que me refiero con destino bilateral como potencia–.

EEUU no dijo nada, quería que esta conversación terminara lo mas rápido posible.

–Me refiero a tus relaciones bilaterales con los países europeos, tus socios tradicionales y tus relaciones con las potencias emergentes, incluyendo a Rusia y China– El anciano tosió, hablar tanto le estaba debilitando mucho.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi supuesto destino como potencia?–.

–Es muy simple. No me refiero a tus socios tradicionales. Me refiero a tus relaciones bilaterales con Rusia y China específicamente– EEUU enarco una ceja ¿Hasta Rockefeller le insistirá sobre Rusia? Ya no le sorprende nada.

–Te quería decir que... te doy mi bendición– Dijo finalmente, suspirando algo entrecortadamente– Fue una decisión difícil, ya que siempre quisimos que seas el único pero... los tiempos cambian–.

La cara de sorpresa de EEUU era todo un poema– ¿Decisión difícil? ¿Bendición? ¿Bendición de que?– Siempre que empresarios, presidentes y bancarios mencionaban a Rusia en ese tono... empezaba a temblar, algunas veces, literalmente.

–Nuestra bendición sobre tu acercamiento a Rusia. Kissinger y yo estamos de acuerdo con Trump. Así que... te damos nuestro permiso. Puedes hablarle mas de lo estrictamente necesario– Tosió mas fuerte, tomando otro trago de agua.

EEUU se sintió paralizado. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos en su corazon en el pecho. _¿Darme su... bendición?_ Alfred suspiro, intentando que el oxigeno entrara a sus pulmones y lo calmara.

–Señor Rockefeller yo... no se que decirle. Disculpeme– Musito, resonando las palabras que le dijo en su mente _¿De verdad esta conversación era necesaria? ¿Sabrá de esto Trump?_

–No digas nada muchacho. Solo piensa. Reflexiona. Los tiempos cambian joven Jones– Pensó en decirle otra cosa, pero decidió que era suficiente– Eso es todo por hoy. Saluda al loco de Trump y su señora esposa de mi parte– Se despidió– Buenas noches–.

–Lo haré. Buenas noches– Y el anciano colgó, dejando a EEUU con una rara sensación en el cuerpo.

 **Horas mas tarde**

 **Casa de EEUU**

–Al, al ¿Lo sabes querido?– EEUU se froto los ojos, aun no se acostumbraba al tono meloso de Trump, pero no conocía la faceta de llamarlo en la madrugada. Busco a ciegas sus lentes.

–Hola Trump. No, no se que ha pasado– Bostezo, ganandoce una risita de Trump. _Al menos no esta enojado_.

–Murió EL banquero Al, murió Rockefeller– EEUU se levanto de golpe, incrédulo de lo que había oído.

–¡¿Que?!– Oyó a Trump quejarse al otro lado de la linea por el repentino grito que hizo– Lo siento,lo siento pero... ¿Cuando murió Rockefeller? Es decir, hasta hace poco concedía entrevistas a los medios–.

–Murió hace media hora Al. Me aviso el vocero de la familia. Les desee mi pesame en nombre de mi familia y de ti– Hizo una pausa, EEUU aun procesaba todo lo que acababa de pasar– Me dijo que tomo grandes decisiones en sus últimos días con sus amigos de toda la vida...–.

EEUU volvió a recostarse en su cama, ocultando su rostro en una almohada, intentando aceptar que el último deseo de Rockefeller fue "permitirle" normalizar sus relaciones con Rusia.

Parece que el mundo conspiraba a sus espaldas, pero... aun no sabia si para bien o para mal.


	16. Crónica de Una Muerte Anunciada

En vista del reciente atentado en Londres, esta parte estará dedicada a todos los atentados terroristas ocurridos en Europa durante este 2017 (Al menos, hasta el 24 de Marzo) visto desde el punto de vista del propio Inglaterra.

Aquí mostrare ese carácter tan aristocrático, orgulloso y cínico que posee Inglaterra. Porque si, Inglaterra quiere a EEUU y se preocupa por el, **pero...** eso no quiere decir que siempre sea así con todos, menos con el pasado que tiene Inglaterra a sus espaldas.

Espero que les guste!

 **Crónica de Una Muerte Anunciada**

 **Inglaterra. Londres. Zona del palacio de Westminster y Sus Alrededores**

 **24 de Marzo de 2017**

Inglaterra merodeo una vez mas la zona del atentado terrorista. Observo aburrido las previsibles flores y velas en el lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos.

" _Con razón Francia esta cada vez harto de la juventud actual. Solo reaccionan de una forma_ " Sonrío sarcásticamente para si, ignorando las miradas reprobatorias de los transeúntes que observaban el lugar del atentado por curiosidad u homenaje.

Arthur se apoyo aburrido en una reja, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón de marca.

" _Este ha sido un 2017 muy movido para Europa..._ ".

Casi podía recordar como si fuera ayer los primeros atentados terroristas y sus políticos (Excepto Nigel Farage) pidiendo a la población británica "comprensión y solidaridad" con los refugiados. " _No son todos así Arthur. Solo son emigrantes de nuestro antiguo imperio buscando un futuro mejor. No pasara nada ¡Ya veras!_ " Le había dicho su Primera Ministra, Theresa May.

¡Y si que tenia razón! No le habían causado ni UN misero problema! ¡Claro que no "querida"!

 **1 de Enero. Turquía:** Una persona vestida de Papá Noel entró a una famosa discoteca de Estambul y disparó a quemarropa, causando al menos 39 muertos y 70 heridos. El ataque se produjo el 1 de enero de a las 01.30 hora local (22.30 GMT).

" _Buenos días Turquía. Madrugada muy movida ¿No?" Comento, intentando sonar amable. May insistió mucho en que llamara al turco, por mas que Arthur le dijo que no tenia ningún sentido porque estaba en camino de salir de la UE y Turquía ya no era su problema._

" _Buenos días Inglaterra. No tengo humor hoy" Respondió de forma cortante. Estaba cansado y con algo de mal humor "Antes de hacerme cualquier pregunta, dejame adivinar ¿Llamas para preguntarme si hay muertos de Gran Bretaña? Si de eso se trata, respira tranquilo, no, no hay"._

" _Ahora dejame adivinar a mi" Inglaterra coloco su codo en el escritorio, apoyando su rostro en su mano izquierda "¿Te han llamado cientos de personas a decirte lo mucho que lamentan el atentado y que por favor, ahora si, tengas estabilidad? ¿O me equivoco y solo te desearon condolencias?"._

 _Inglaterra sonrío al no oír respuesta del contrario, solo un suspiro resignado. Casi podía imaginar la cara que tenia Turquía en ese momento._

" _Ya lo imaginaba. Pero no te preocupes. Suele pasar. Y... mis condolencias Turquía. Cualquier cosa, sabes donde estoy" Lo ultimo que quería era problemas con el tal Erdogan._

" _Gracias Inglaterra. Recordare tus palabras" Le aseguro, escusandoce porque tenia que cortar. Arthur acepto sus palabras, oyendo como finalizo la llamada._

 **5 de Enero.** **Turquía:** Al menos 4 muertos (un policía, un portero y 2 terroristas) y 10 heridos, 1 de ellos grave en la explosión de un coche bomba en la localidad de Esmirna, Turquía. El atentado tuvo lugar frente al tribunal de la ciudad y el gobernador de esta apunta al PKK como el autor del atentado.

Arthur tomo su tradicional te con calma, leyendo un articulo hecho por el periódico "The Daily Telegraph" del segundo atentado terrorista ocurrido en Turquía.

No opino ni pensó nada. Mientras Turquía tuviera un jefe como Erdogan y jugara a la ambivalencia con Rusia y EEUU, los lamentos y las palabras vacías no servirían de nada.

 **16 de Enero. Turquía:** Un atentado con coche bomba se registro en la cuidad de Diyarbakır, dejando un saldo de 4 policías muertos y 2 heridos; la explosión se produjo al paso de un vehículo policial. La policía local atribuye el ataque a la guerrilla kurda _PKK_.

Inglaterra miro con desinterés como Turquía era, otra vez, "famoso". Su nombre aparecía en el apartado de "Noticias Internacionales" de la BBC ¡Y pensar que no mencionaban el explosivo que fue detonado en la ciudad de Şırnak, dejando 5 heridos ese mismo día!

 **17 de Enero. Turquía:** Una bomba colocada por el PKK mato a un policía y otros 4 resultaron heridos. La explosión ocurrió en la ciudad de Diyarbakır el 17 de enero.

Cada día que pasaba, perdía mas el interés. Era tan interminable como el conflicto de Irlanda del Norte

 **29 de Enero. Rusia:** Tres militantes del Estado Islámico son abatidos por las fuerzas de seguridad rusas durante un tiroteo en Khasavyurt, Daguestán.

Si Inglaterra no hubiese sido notificado por la agencia rusa RT en Twitter, nunca se hubiera enterado.

" _El ISIS en Rusia ¿Quien lo diría? Aunque..._ " Verifico si Daguestán era una República con mayoría musulmana, y en efecto, es una República con mayoría de esa religión.

Arthur intento reprimir la sonrisa sarcástica de su rostro, pero no pudo.

 **30 de Enero. Rusia:** Dos agentes de policía y 3 sospechosos de militancia al Emirato del Cáucaso, murieron durante un tiroteo en Shalí, Chechenia.

Inglaterra no necesito buscar en Google sobre Chechenia, el nombre y la religión hablaban por si solos.

 **2 de Febrero. Francia:** Atentado terrorista ocurrido en París. Un atacante armado con un cuchillo recibe disparos de soldados en el Museo del Louvre en París, tras intentar acuchillar a un soldado francés, el cual a resultado herido tras el ataque.

" _Buenas Tardes Francia, o debería decir... ¿Malas tardes?" Arthur se burlo, oyendo a Francia refunfuñar al otro lado del teléfono._

" _Buenas Tardes Inglaterra" Se limito a decir, mirando de reojo unos informes de la Policía Francesa "Como ya sabrás, se ha identificado al agresor como Abdullah Reda al-Hamamy, de 28 años de edad. Entro en Francia con un visado de turista de un mes emitido en Dubái el 26 de enero"._

" _¿Tu que crees Francia? ¿Cual enfermedad mental le adjudicaran? ¿En que le habremos fallado esta vez rana?" Inglaterra se volvió a reír, pensando que esta conversación se había repetido TANTAS veces ya que no tenia sentido mostrar amabilidad esta vez, estaba cansado de ello. Francis no nada al otro lado del teléfono._

" _¿Que creo yo? Ya lo sabes, mientras mas emigrantes vengan por los estúpidos conflictos en Oriente Medio, mas atentados habrá" Francis arrugo el entrecejo, el también estaba harto de esos estúpidos atentados que le quitaban mucho turismo a su país._

" _Yo creo que alguien debe votar por Marine Le Pen..." Comento, intentando que sonara con desinterés. No es como si se preocupara por el ¡Claro que no!_

" _Yo creo que alguien debe preocuparse por sus propios problemas y menos por mi, Angleterre" Francia sonrío, pensando que conoce tan bien a Arthur que sabe perfectamente cuando le miente y cuanto no._

" _Claro, claro..." Inglaterra carraspeo, no gustándole nada ese tonito considerado de Francia "Si me disculpas, tengo que colgar"._

" _Disculpas aceptadas y Angleterre yo..." Antes de poder terminar, Arthur corto, no tenia ganas de oír las bromitas de Francia sobre su supuesta preocupación por el. Ya tenia demasiado con verlo la próxima reunión._

 **17 de Febrero. Turquía:** Un atentado con coche bomba deja al menos 2 muertos y 17 heridos en la ciudad de Viransehir. Se sospecha que el ataque lo provoco el PKK.

Inglaterra no se molesto en leerlo esta vez, ya estaba acostumbrado.

 **18 de Marzo. Francia:** Atentado terrorista ocurrido en el Aeropuerto de París-Orly. En el aeropuerto francés de París-Orly, un hombre trato de arrebatar el arma a una autoridad local dejando 4 heridos, como respuesta este ultimo disparo al atacante provocando su inmediata muerte.

No llamaría al francés, el ya sabia su opinión, pero sobretodo, que lo apoyaba. Lamentaba la clausura provisional del aeropuerto y la evacuación de aproximadamente 3.000 personas.

Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero era decisión de las autoridades.

 **22 de Marzo. Inglaterra:** Atentado terrorista ocurrido en Londres. Atentado perpetrados en Londres, en el parlamento, en el que un hombre apuñaló a un policía y en el puente de Westminster, donde un todoterreno embistió a un gran numero de personas que se encontraban ahí. En total el atentado deja 5 muertos, 3 en el puente y 2 en el parlamento (incluyendo al perpetrador), y más de 40 heridos entre los cuales hay 10 estudiantes franceses, 3 de los cuales muy graves.

" _Estoy contigo Arthur"._

 _Inglaterra sonrío, ignorando las otras llamadas que le llegaban de otros países europeos al enterarse del atentado._

" _Gracias Francis" Dijo sinceramente, sintiendoce algo mejor._

" _Y preparate para las flores Angleterre" Arthur soltó una risita, siendo correspondido por Francia "Lo único que harán serán tributos, lamentos, lloros, peluches y abrazos. Te lo digo yo. Me ha pasado varias veces" Rememoro el ultimo atentado, la cantidad de flores fue alucinante._

" _Lo haré rana" Asintió, viendo como varios transeúntes colocaban las primeras flores y velas._

 _Inglaterra reprimió un suspiro de frustración ¿Tan previsible era la gente?_

 **24 de Marzo. Rusia:** En la ciudad rusa de Grozni, dos terroristas vinculados al Estado Islámico trataron de infiltrarse en una base de la Guardia Nacional de Rusia, los terroristas no lograron entrar provocando de uno de ellos se inmolara en ese mismo momento y el otro fuera abatido. El atentado genero siete muertos y varios heridos.

Lo único que hizo Inglaterra fue buscar donde quedaba la tal "Grozni". Cuando leyó Chechenia dejo de leer. Comprendió todo.

 **Volvemos a la actualidad...**

Inglaterra internamente se pregunto si todo seguiría igual. Si un atentado seria recibido con lloros, lamentos y lágrimas.

Y sin darse cuenta, al ver sus ciudadanos tan débiles, Inglaterra añoro su antiguo Imperio Británico.

Sus antiguas conquistas.

Sus antiguas aventuras.

Su antigua gloria.

Su antigua furia y valor.

Su antigua respuesta absoluta ante todo.

" _Lamentablemente, las nuevas generaciones no sienten lo mismo que yo_ " Suspiro algo triste, no tenia sentido añorar algo que nunca volvería.

Pensando en ello, se retiro de la zona, dejando que la nueva generación siguiera colocando sus flores y velas en el lugar del atentado. Internamente, prefería eso que _nada_.


	17. Consecuencias Post Brexit

Sacado de un foro español: " _Qué mal les está sentando el Brexit. Guerra con España, con Escocia, con Irlanda. Vuelven las guerras jacobitas_ " xD

¿Y ese comentario viene porque? Pues... porque la Unión Europea da a España poder de veto sobre el futuro de Gibraltar tras el 'Brexit'. El borrador de directrices del 'Brexit' señala que una vez que el Reino Unido deje la Unión, "ningún acuerdo" entre Londres y la UE se aplicará a Gibraltar " **sin el acuerdo entre España y el Reino Unido** ".

¿Ahora comprenden porque sale en muchas noticias que Gran Bretaña esta enojado con España? :)

Parece increíble pero, España tiene grandes probabilidades de volver a izar la bandera española en el Peñón ¿Verdad que suena increíble? ¿Podrá Argentina lograr una posibilidad igual? ¿Nosotros tenderemos nuestra Guayana Ezequiba algún día :.) ?

Demasiadas preguntas por hoy xD

Vamos con el fanfic! Se tratara de una llamada de Inglaterra a Escocia sobre la posible independencia de este y la reacción de Arthur, que no esta dispuesto a dejar su brazo torcer por nada en el mundo.

Esta ubicado en la oficina de Inglaterra en Londres.

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos.

 **Consecuencias Post Brexit**

Arthur termino de fumar su cigarrillo, votando lentamente el humo de su boca.

Si pudiera elegir, elegiría tirarse de la ventana, sin dudarlo.

Pero ordenes eran ordenes. Era eso o meterse en problemas innecesarios con sus políticos (especialmente en un tema tan espinoso como la unidad de Gran Bretaña, el Conflicto de Irlanda del Norte y el hartante tema de Gibraltar)

Le dio un ultimo vistazo a su cigarrillo, votándolo finalmente a la basura.

Tomo su teléfono, marcando el numero de su "querido" hermano Escocia, esperando inerte su voz al otro lado de la linea.

–Hello Little Brother, es una sorpresa muy agradable que me llames... –Comenzó Escocia, casi podía ver la sonrisa orgullosa que tenia en ese momento.

–Hi Escocia, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti – Se limito a decir, frunciendo un poco el ceño– No tengo tiempo para habladurías. Te llame porque te lo vuelvo a reiterar: NUNCA conseguirás tu independencia Escocia, nunca. Podrán pasar mil años y mil gobernantes, todo seguirá igual–.

Escocia se río brevemente, haciendo que Arthur cambiase a una posición mas cómoda en su silla. No se dejaría enojar por su hermano.

–Oh Arthur. Veo que no cumples tus promesas ¿Te acuerdas que acordemos y me diste tu palabra que podía pedir la independencia si el referéndum aprobaba el Brexit?– Hizo una pequeña pausa, suspirando algo apesadumbrado– Yo solo estoy cumpliendo mi parte... ¿O me equivoco little Arthur?–.

–¡Eso solo fue una estúpida conversación para aclarar las cosas! ¡Nada mas!–.

–¿Estúpida conversación? Fue un acuerdo Inglaterra, sabes como yo que muchos escoceses desean la independencia. Mi Primera Ministra Nicola Sturgeon ya pidió formalmente un Referéndum...– Escocia dejo de hablar por un momento, viendo la hora en el reloj. Inglaterra quiso decir algo, pero prosiguió– Como te decía Arthur, es un hecho. La consulta va. Debiste pensar mejor el Brexit little brother, porque pasan cosas como esta– Escocia se río, imaginandoce la cara enojada de Inglaterra–.

–¡Escocia te prohíbo que...!–.

–¡Tu NUNCA me prohibiras NADA a mi Inglaterra! ¡Nada! ¡Mas te vale que respetes la voluntad de la mayoría de los escoceses! O si no...–

–¡¿O si no que bastard scotch?!– Grito Inglaterra, sintiendo ganas de encontrar y golpear a Escocia donde sea que se encuentre, así sea en el fin del mundo. Estaba harto de la jodida independencia de su hermano.

–...Ya lo veras Inglaterra, ya veras. No diré cosas que TU ya sabes que soy capas de hacer– Susurro enojado, casi inaudible, intentando reprimir toda esa ira que sentía por su hermano menor.

Inglaterra no hizo nada, solo suspiro, intentando calmarse. Paliar ahora con Escocia no serviría de nada, tragandoce todas las ganas de decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

–A propósito de esto– Comento de repente, alternando su mirada entre la televisión y su reloj– Mandale mis calurosos saludos a España, dile que estoy muy agradecido al apoyar mi entrada a la UE...– Sonrío, sintiéndose mejor. Mencionar a España en una conversación con su hermano siempre le hacia sentir de forma agradable.

–¡¿Wthat´s the hell?!– Comento al instante, intentando decir otra cosa.

–Si, que agradable es España. Gran tipo. No tienes que decirme lo obvio– Asintió, viendo aburrido a su alrededor– Irlanda te desea muchas pesadillas, dolores de estomago y que el duende malo te lleve a su cueva y te torture– Suelta una risa espontánea y natural– ¡Es tan dulce! Y claro, que le des la independencia a Irlanda del Norte y poder reunificarse con su hermano...–.

Inglaterra se llevo una mano al rostro, también harto del supuesto "duende malo que te llevara a su cueva" _¿Es que nadie en esa familia podía decir cosas razonables?_

–Ahora si, Goodbye England ¡Que el duende malo te perdone y te llene de Tréboles de cuatro hojas! Las necesitas desesperadamente AHORA Arthur– Colgó, dejando a Inglaterra con una expresión entre "¿Que mierda a pasado aquí?" y "¡Te odio maldito hermano, tanto como al duende malo!".

El hombre ingles colgó también al instante, masajeandoce las cienes.

 _"¿Que se supone que vendrá ahora? ¿La devolución de Gibraltar a España? ¿Argentina logra quitarme Las Malvinas? ¿Que viene esta vez...?"_

Arthur vio como su secretaria tocaba educadamente la puerta, entrando después.

No se le veía... una buena cara.

–Disculpe que le interrumpa Mister Arthur. Se que esta ocupado pero... me temo que tiene que ver esto–.

Su secretaria le enseño su teléfono. Le dio click a un vídeo, donde explicaba que la Unión Europea apoyaría la versión de España en el conflicto de Gibraltar, siendo aprovechada esta oportunidad por varios políticos españoles.

Arthur miro el vídeo con los ojos en blanco, asintiendo a su secretaria, agradeciéndole el gesto que tuvo con el al enseñarle ese vídeo.

La señora asintió también, escusandose porque tenia que seguir con su trabajo.

El no dijo nada, solo se levanto y le abrió la puerta para que se fuera.

Ya tenia demasiado con pensar en Escocia, Irlanda y Gibraltar.

No podía estar peor... _¿O si?_


	18. Cuenta Conmigo

Mi pésame a los queridos lectores rusos por el Atentado que sufrieron en San Petersburgo. Pero también, mi pésame a todos los atentados ocurridos en Oriente Medio que han matado a cientos de personas en este mes.

El bolígrafo de marca Tibaldi es un bolígrafo para millonarios, costando 8 millones de dólares. Esta adornado con diamantes y rubíes. Sale brevemente en la historia.

Trump nunca desaprovechara animar a que EEUU se acerque, otra vez, a Rusia. Y... siempre me ha parecido que Putin desea tener unas buenas relaciones con EEUU, pero... por una u otro motivo, no se logra. Lo pueden buscar ustedes mismos. Hace unos días dijo que deseaba normalizar las relaciones con EEUU y mejorarlas.

Sin mas que decir. Este parte esta dedicada a la llamada (para mi esperada, para otros sorpresiva) de Trump a Putin por el atentado.

Comencemos.

 **Cuenta Conmigo**

 **3 de Abril de 2017. Casa Blanca. Oficina Oval**

Estados Unidos estaba sentado al frente de la Oficina Oval de Presidente. Desde hacia tiempo leía una nueva tira de su Comic favorito. No siempre tenia tiempo de hacerlo.

Trump solo terminaba de firmar algunos documentos sobre el nuevo Plan de Sanidad.

Cuando firmo el ultimo papel, suspiro, colocando el bolígrafo de marca Tibaldi a un lado de los documentos. Se toco la punta de la nariz, aburrido.

–Alf, alf – Le llamo, haciendo que el hombre mas joven le prestara atención –¿De verdad nadie hara nada? ¿Tan profunda es su fobia?–.

–¿Hacer nada de que?–Le pregunto confundido, dejando el Comic a un lado de la mesa.

–Del atentado que sufrió Rusia es San Petersburgo –Respondió, con un tono de voz algo preocupado.

EEUU se sorprendió que se lo comentara ahora, no porque esperaba que no se lo dijera ¡Todo lo contrario! Esperaba algo de su parte desde la mañana, pero misteriosamente... no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera una pequeña insinuación.

Trump resoplo, levantandoce de su asiento, dando vueltas por toda la Oficina Oval. Estaba pensando en algo.

–Trump... no pensaras llamar a Putin ¿Verdad? –Pregunto cautelosamente, siguiendo cada paso que daba su nuevo jefe.

–¿Que? ¡No, por supuesto que no!–Se rió algo nervioso, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Alfred solo pudo pensar en algo, entrecerrando sus ojos: " _Esta mintiendo_ ".

Trump dio una vuelta mas, sentandoce finalmente en su escritorio. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, llamo a su secretaria, preguntando si habia visitas pendientes hoy, ella le contesto que no. Donald le agradeció, deseándole que tuviera un buen día, cortando la llamada.

EEUU solo observaba.

–Ok. No puedo mentirte. Si. Llamare a Putin, quiero saber como esta. Solo eso ¡Serán solo unos minutos, nada mas!–.

–Trump, varios demócratas te han acusado de que eres un títere de Putin y que Rusia intervino en las elecciones pasadas. Me parece que no es un buen momento para llamar a Rusia ¿No crees? Muchos sospecharían de ti –Le miro algo preocupado. No quería imaginar como lo tomaría la CIA y el FBI.

–Solo deseare condolencias, no le diré secretos de estado Alfred –Le reprocho, frunciendo un poco el ceño–¡Además! ¿Acaso me negaras que desde la mañana deseabas que llamara a Putin para preguntarle como esta Rusia?–Lo miro, cambiando su mirada seria a una mas amable.

EEUU solo resoplo, cruzando sus brazos –Yo solo te comente en el desayuno el Atentado, nada mas. Lo otro son imaginaciones tuyas que están fuera de lugar–.

–Claro kid, claro –Soltó una risita, tomando el teléfono de la Casa Blanca, buscando en su agenda el numero del Presidente de Rusia. Al encontrarlo, sonrío, marcando rápidamente los números indicados.

EEUU lo miro con una mezcla de aburrimiento y expectación.

–Buenas Tardes Señor Putin. Espero que se encuentre bien –Trump le mostró el pulgar a EEUU, este solo asintió a medias, algo resignado –Le quiero dar mi profundo pesar a los familiares y amigos de las víctimas del brutal atentado terrorista en el metro de San Petersburgo –Dijo, con suma delicadeza.

Trump mostró una mirada seria, oyendo atentamente las palabras de Putin, asintiendo.

–Si. Comprendemos y compartimos su dolor en esta día tan triste para Rusia. El terrorismo es un mal con el que se debe luchar juntos – Trump cayo, volviendo a asentir –Comparto su opinión. Aprovecho para reiterar el total apoyo del Gobierno estadounidense para llevar ante la justicia a los responsables del ataque en el metro de San Petersburgo que se ha llevado vidas inocentes–.

Alfred, al ver su seriedad y preocupación, sintió afecto. No veía a Trump tan preocupado desde que empezaron las marchas a favor y en contra de su mandato.

 _¿Quien sabe? Puede que esta llamada haya sido una buena idea, despues de todo..._

–Y, Señor Putin, algo mas –Miro a EEUU, dedicándole una mirada que el muchacho no supo interpretar –No lo llame solo por mi, lo llame por EEUU ¡Estaba tan preocupado y triste desde que supo todo! Porque de esta lamentable situación no me la informaron mis ayudantes, me informo apresuradamente EEUU ¡El ama tanto a Rusia!– Trump le sonrío, dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro.

EEUU le dedico una mirada en blanco, con el rostro algo sonrojado por la vergüenza, rogando que Rusia no estuviera cerca de Putin.

–Por supuesto. Que tenga un buen día. Seguiremos manteniendo el contacto– Culmino, cerrando la llamada.

Trump miraba expectante a EEUU, EEUU solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara para siempre.

–Mi pequeño Alf ¿Sabes que dijo Putin?–.

Alfred negó lentamente, hundiendoce lentamente en su silla.

–Deberías saberlo my kid. Dijo que Rusia agradecía tu apoyo, asegurándole a Putin que ya sabia que _tu_ lo amabas –Trump suspiro, apoyando sus dos codos en el escritorio.

–Yo...–Murmuro Alfred, sintiendo que la vergüenza volvía a florecer en su interior y su rostro enrojecía aun mas de lo que estaba anteriormente.

Esa sensación lo confundía y lo enojaba pero... ¿Era eso bueno o malo para el? ¿Porque Rusia le afirmo a Putin que sabia que _el_ lo "amaba"? ¿A que clase de amor se refería? ¿Sera una broma?

 _He ahí el dilema_. Se dijo a si mismo, ocultando el rostro con su Comic, mientras oía la risa de Trump. Como odiaba no comprender _esas_ emociones. **  
**


	19. Bombardeo a Siria Parte 1

Creo que esta parte es previsible, escribiré sobre el ataque de EEUU a la base aérea Shayrat, en la provincia siria de Homs.

Sinceramente, estoy decepcionada, triste y... aunque suene paradójico, de alguna forma ya lo sabia. No, nunca fui pro Trump, solo veía de forma neutral sus políticas, la que mas me agradaban era un acercamiento amistoso con Rusia y dejar la política intervencionista de EEUU (Especialmente con Siria, un país que no le ha hecho NADA a Estados Unidos).

Hay muchas teorías de porque lo hizo, porque traiciono de una forma tan... horrible a sus votantes que confiaron en el (Esto no solo se trataba de un muro con México). En fin, veremos como acaba todo. Esto separa mucho mas a EEUU de Rusia de lo que ya lo estaban antes (Si chicos, TODO puede empeorar).

Y ustedes queridos lectores ¿Que opinan de todo esto?

Intentare darles un resumen de todo. La historia estará dividida en dos o tres partes. La llamada que hace EEUU a Rusia es real, la realizo el gobierno de Trump para avisarle a los rusos con horas de antelación el ataque. En mi historia, la llamada la realizo personalmente Alfred a Rusia.

Espero que les guste.

 **Bombardeo a Siria. Parte 1**

 **Oficina de Rusia. Moscú. 6 de Abril de 2017. 11:45 PM**

Rusia terminaba de firmar algunos documentos. Los que ya estaban listos los colocaba en un cajón, cerrándolo después. Por un momento suspiro, moviendo un poco su muñeca. Firmar tantos documentos hasta la madrugada no era como deseaba acabar la noche.

Desde el atentado terrorista en San Petersburgo, le habían llegado mas documentos de lo normal.

Y era comprensible.

Putin, al ver los hechos, se reunió con varios Ministros, intentando buscar una solución.

Cuando se disponía a seguir firmando oyó su teléfono personal, vibrando en la pequeña mesa que lo había dejado junto a sus pertenencias.

Rusia enarco la ceja, extrañado de tal llamada– ¿Quien podrá ser a estas horas...?–Se pregunto, levantandoce de su asiento y dirigiendoce donde su teléfono.

Cuando leyó "Alfred F. Jones" se sorprendió. No esperaba que Estados Unidos le llamara hoy, ni siquiera en un futuro cercano. Al menos, de una forma... voluntaria.

Con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir le dio clic al botón "Enter", dando inicio a la llamada.

–Buenas Noches EEUU, no esperaba tu llamada...–Sintió algo de malestar en las piernas por estar tanto tiempo sentado en una misma posición ¿O era incertidumbre por lo extraño de ese gesto? Las llamadas personales de Alfred a su persona siempre presagiaban cosas malas.

–Buenas Noches Rusia, lamento interrumpirte –Comento, en un tono serio. Rusia solo espero que terminara, intentando quitarse esa mala sensación del cuerpo– Yo...– Musito, no diciendo ni una palabra por varios segundos. Ha Rusia le parecieron horas ¿Porque tarda tanto? ¿A que le tiene miedo?

–Sea lo que sea que me vayas a decir, dilo de una vez. No des vueltas– Dijo Rusia, algo "enojado" por no decirle de una vez porque le llamaba. Si era algo malo, que lo escupiera.

–Rusia, voy a bombardear Siria. Ya esta decidido –Respondió casi al instante Alfred, sonando lo mas decidido que pudo. La sola idea de hacer esta conversación con Rusia no era nada fácil para el.

Rusia solo tuvo un respingo, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír.

–¿Que...? - Dijo, casi murmurando, sintiendo que en su mente se arremetían con fuerza cientos de preguntas y cientos de dudas por semejante acción tan extraña y repentina ¿Acaso volvería a repetirse lo mismo del 2013?

–Atacare a Siria. Madrugada. Base aérea Shayrat. La operación sera realizada con misiles de crucero Tomahawk– Ignoro su pregunta, contándole todos los datos de la operación. Mientras mas rápido acabara con esto... mejor, independientemente de como se sentía al decirle esto.

–¡¿Porque haces esto?! ¡Ese "ataque químico" ,como lo llama tu gobierno, lo mas probable es que sea un ataque sirio que alcanzo una fábrica de armas químicas de los rebeldes! –Explico, sintiendo que, de tanto explicar lo mismo una y otra vez, iba a "estallar", y no precisamente con misiles o armas químicas invisibles.

Rusia odiaba que le dieran ese tipo de noticias en la madrugada, especialmente una como _esa._

Algunas veces creía que el gobierno de EEUU ponía su paciencia a prueba para determinar cuanto aguantaba cualquier decisión que tomaran. Por muy desastrosa que sea.

–Ya cumplí mi objetivo con avisarte de la Operación con antelación –Alfred bajo el tono de voz, casi como lo tenia hace unos instantes– Y... me alegra saber que estas bien– Dudo al principio, pero finalmente se lo dijo. Hacia tanto que no hablaba personalmente con Rusia. Siempre había un tercero que lo vigilaba, ya sea el Presidente o uno de sus tantos colaboradores.

–¿Porque me avisas de esta Operación? No tiene sentido...– Rusia ignoro el ultimo comentario, lo importante ahora era intentar responder las preguntas que atormentaban su mente.

–Porque así lo quiso Trump– Contesto de forma neutral Alfred– Y porque... así lo quise _yo_ – EEUU se sintió incomodo, casi murmurando lo ultimo. Al no oír respuesta en los primeros segundos, se arrepintió de su frase, sintiendo que fue demasiado sincero con Rusia en una situación que solo debía ser neutral, era sobre Siria después de todo– Buenas noches Rusia– Colgó, sintiendoce de forma extraña, _otra vez._

Rusia solo sentía ganas de arrastrar a EEUU, donde sea que se encontrase, atraparlo y exigirle respuestas. Aunque... también agradecerle, colocando una mano en su hombro.

" _¿Porque lo hiciste Alfred? No tiene sentido. Sabes que se lo diré a Siria y Al Assad..."._

De alguna forma... esa frase lo hizo sentir mejor, despejando todas las dudas de su mente.

Teniendo eso presente, llamo inmediatamente a Putin, debía saber cuando antes sobre esa Operación estadounidense y prevenir al gobierno sirio.


	20. Bombardeo a Siria Parte 2

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me leen de México, Chile, España, Venezuela, Rusia, Brasil, Francia y Perú! No saben lo feliz que me hacen :3

Esta parte sera la continuación del capitulo anterior: "Bombardeo a Siria".

Pensé escribir sobre una Cumbre Mundial, donde Siria seria interrogada sobre quien hizo el ataque químico... pero lo veo innecesario, ya sabemos que Rusia, Siria e Irán rechazaron el ataque, a diferencia de los aliados de EEUU, que lo apoyaron (Incluso los demócratas, que siempre fueron contrarios a Trump, lo aplaudieron).

Esta ubicado en la Oficina Oval. Aparece por primera vez alguien importante del circulo de Trump: La hija de Trump, Ivanka Trump ¿Sabían que por ella, supuestamente, se hizo el ataque a Siria y han salido personas pro Assad o pro Rusia de la administración de su padre?

Raro ¿Verdad? Pueden buscar mas información sobre ella en Internet, no es solo la hija del presidente, se los aseguro.

Se mencionaran a Rusia, Trump e Israel.

Comencemos.

 **Bombardeo a Siria. Parte 2**

 **10 de Abril de 2017. Oficina Oval. 10:00 AM**

Estados Unidos aun recordaba la conversación telefónica que tuvo con Rusia hace 3 días. No se la podía quitar de su cabeza.

" _–_ _Rusia, voy a bombardear Siria. Ya esta decidido–._

 _–_ _¿Que...?–._

 _–_ _Atacare a Siria. Madrugada. Base aérea Shayrat. La operación sera realizada con misiles de crucero Tomahawk–._

 _–_ _¡¿Porque haces esto?! ¡Ese "ataque químico" ,como lo llama tu gobierno, lo mas probable es que sea un ataque sirio que alcanzo una fábrica de armas químicas de los rebeldes!–._

 _–_ _Ya cumplí mi objetivo con avisarte de la Operación con antelación. Y... me alegra saber que estas bien–._

 _–_ _¿Porque me avisas de esta Operación? No tiene sentido...–._

 _–_ _Porque así lo quiso Trump. Y porque... así lo quise yo. Buenas noches Rusia–."_

Alfred volvió a suspirar, abrazandoce un poco. Cuando recordaba la frase " _Así lo quise yo_ "... le daban escalofríos. Aun sentía que fue demasiado abierto en algo que solo debía ser estrictamente directo y político.

" _Eso me pasa por tonto_ " Se reprocho mentalmente, sentandoce en el mueble de la Oficina Oval. Estar toda la mañana de pie en una misma posición no lo ayudaría, ni siquiera cambiaría lo que había pasado.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no noto como Ivanka Trump, la hija del Presidente y una de sus principales consejeras, se sentó a su lado, acariciando un poco su cabello.

–Alf, querido ¿Estas bien?– Le pregunto, mirando con preocupación. Desde que estaba instalada en la Casa Blanca, nunca había visto a EEUU de esa forma. Se veía muy... _diferente_.

–¿Eh...? _–_ Alfred "despertó" de su trance, viendo algo sorprendido la presencia de Ivanka ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?– Oh ¡Hola Ivanka! No esperaba verte aquí...– Musito, de verdad no esperaba su presencia. Desde que llego a la Casa Blanca, lo único que ha hecho es intervenir a favor de su marido –Estoy bien, aunque... algo cansado de estar en una misma posición– Se río, intentando que su risa sonara natural.

Ivanka lo miro dudosa.

–Alf, he notado que estas muy ido desde que le avisaste a Rusia el Plan de ataque a Siria que planeamos con antelación– Recordó como salio extremadamente serio de la sala hace 3 días, limitandoce a entregarle el teléfono e irse, suponiendo que lejos.

–Yo no planee nada. Ustedes decidieron por mi, como hacen _todos_ los gobiernos– EEUU frunció el ceño, odiaba que le dijeran que "participaba" en su gobierno cuando siempre a sido una mentira. Al final ¿A quien siempre juzgan los demás por las acciones de su gobierno? ¿Al presidente? ¿A sus consejeros? ¡No! ¡A el! Cuando SOLO es la representación de un país, nada mas.

Pero eso, a estas alturas, no importaba ya. Lo había aceptado como algo que lo perseguiría el resto de su vida, negarlo es absurdo.

–Cariño, ignoro que paso entre Rusia y tu, pero...– Ivanka le sonrío, parpadeandole de una forma muy femenina _–_ ¡El ataque ha sido algo muy bueno! Israel, la OTAN y nuestros aliados dieron su visto bueno para contestar ese horrendo crimen contra la humanidad de ese Al Assad– Alfred noto como en la ultima parte se oscurecía su tono de voz, como no queriendo... mencionarlo.

–Pero Ivanka... yo soy Estados Unidos, no soy Israel ¿No crees que yo debería ser lo primero antes que un tercero?– EEUU la miro triste, intentando, de alguna forma... decirle _algo_. El respetaba su matrimonio, no tenia ningún problema en que estuviera casada con un judío, ni siquiera tenia problemas en que aya renunciado a su religión para convertirse al judaísmo. Pero... ¿Eso justificaba que ella y muchos mas en su gobierno pensaran mas en el bienestar de Israel que en el suyo propio?

–Oh Alfred ¿Que cosas dices cariño?– Ivanka soltó una pequeña risa, tapandoce la boca de una forma muy femenina (Como era ella), acariciándole la mejilla derecha– Israel es nuestro principal aliado en Oriente Medio, sin Israel estaríamos muy solos y perdidos en esa región ¿No crees?– Le dio un beso en la frente, sonriendo de forma cariñosa– Eres un buen chico Alf, pero... es hora de que entiendas que tu e Israel están en el mismo nivel–.

–¿Al mismo nivel?– EEUU no supo, o no quiso, interpretar semejante frase.

–Si cariño. Pero no te preocupes. No es algo malo. Es bueno para nuestros intereses ¡Ya veras!– Asintió, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

–Eso espero Ivanka...– Alfred suspiro, algo cansado de tanto pensar en el Ataque... y algo avergonzado de tanto "cariño" por parte de la hija del Presidente. Aunque... el sabia que Ivanka era así.

–No seas desconfiado pretty alf, me romperás el corazon ¿Acaso no me quieres?– Comento, poniéndole una mirada "triste".

–Yo...– Dudo en decir algo, alejandoce un poco de ella. Le asustaba lo mucho que defendía a Israel frente a el– Te aprecio y te respeto Ivanka, al igual que he hecho con todas las hijas e hijos de todos los Presidentes que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida como nación independiente. Soy una persona educada– Contesto, de la forma mas neutral y formal posible.

Ivanka lo miro con curiosidad y atención, asintiendo finalmente. Aparentemente le gusto su respuesta.

–Eso es algo que me gusta de ti. Tu educación con las mujeres ¡Inglaterra debe estar orgulloso!– Sonrío, arreglando un poco su largo cabello rubio– Bueno Alf, me tengo que ir, mi familia me necesita– Se levanto, alisando partes de su vestido azul de marca– Que tengas un día genial– Se despidió, saliendo con calma de la Sala Oval.

Cuando Alfred dejo de oír los tacones por el pasillo, supo que finalmente se fue, suspirando pesadamente.

Algunas veces no sabia si la tal Ivanka era una consejera mas o se guiaba por intereses mas... _oscuros_.

Por inercia, se toco la frente donde le beso, notando lo que temía: Ivanka había dejado algo de su lápiz labial.

" _Sera mejor que lo limpie cuanto ante_ s".

Con eso en mente, se levanto, dejando de pensar en Rusia, Siria y el ataque por primera vez desde que llamo a Iván aquella noche.


	21. Conversación entre Siria y Rusia

Esta parte tratara sobre Rusia y Siria, como saben, Rusia ha mantenido buenas relaciones con ese país desde la Unión Soviética hasta la actualidad, teniendo una base marítima en territorio sirio.

 **La esposa de Al Assad se llama Asma Fawaz al-Akhras**. Nació en Londres, después de que su familia emigrara al Reino Unido desde la ciudad siria de Homs. Se graduo en la Queen's College en Londres (donde obtuvo las mejoras notas de su promoción en Economía, Matemáticas, Informática y Literatura Francesa) y se graduó en 1996 con una licenciatura en Informática y un diploma en Literatura Francesa. Se casó con el presidente de Siria, Bashar al-Assad, en diciembre de 2000, después de haber desarrollado su carrera en la banca de inversiones.

Asma tiene dos hermanos mayores, Fara y Ayad. Habla con fluidez árabe, inglés y francés. Profesa el Islam sunní (A diferencia de su esposo, que profesa el Islam chií o alauí) y tiene 3 hijos: Hafez, Zein y Karim.

Como pueden ver, esta primera dama es espectacularmente estudiosa y "sabionda", además de secular.

El **Palacio Presidencial** es la residencia para el Presidente de Siria, situado en Damasco. Toda la meseta del Monte Mezzeh es parte de las instalaciones del palacio y está rodeada por una muralla de seguridad y torres de vigilancia. Frente al edificio hay una gran fuente y el palacio en sí consta en su mayor parte de habitaciones vacías revestidas de mármol de Carrara.

El **Hospital universitario** Al Assad (en árabe: مستشفى الأسد الجامعي) es un centro universitario en el medio oriente, específicamente en la ciudad de Damasco, capital del país asiático de Siria. Se trata de uno de los mayores hospitales de enseñanza en Siria. Fue fundado en 1988 y está dirigido por el Ministerio de Educación Superior. El hospital está afiliado a la Universidad de Damasco.

Sin mas que explicar, espero que les guste y **dejen comentarios** , eso me anima :.)

 **Conversación entre Siria y Rusia**

 **8 de Abril de 2017. Palacio Presidencial. Damasco**

Siria espero pacientemente que Al Assad y su esposa terminaran de discutir sobre el presupuesto interno del país. Con la Guerra Civil la economía se había estancado, sin contar que los acuerdos con empresas internacionales habían quedado paralizados y cancelados (Relacionarse con el país que es gobernado con Al Assad... tiene sus consecuencias).

Después de unos minutos, Al Assad y Asma salieron de la oficina presidencial. La primera dama se dirigió rápidamente a Siria:

–Siria, lamento hacerte esperar tanto, se que quedamos en visitar a los civiles y soldados heridos en el Hospital Universitario, pero...–La mujer suspiro, mirándola algo cansada– Mi esposo y yo decimos hablar con los militares y las tropas–.

Siria vio como Al Assad asentía, terminando de arreglar unos papales en la carpeta que tenia en la mano. Desde el ataque de EEUU, el hijo de Háfez al-Ásad (Su antiguo superior que la gobernó por 29 años hasta su muerte) estaba algo distante y pensativo.

Y, francamente, no lo culpaba.

–No se preocupen, yo comprendo. Sera para otro día entonces...–Siria sonrío, intentando animarlos.

Al Assad asintió –Gracias por entender Siria, en la cena discutiremos para no posponer mas esa visita tan importante– Prometió en un tono comprensivo, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Siria asintió otra vez, mostrandoce de acuerdo.

Al no tener mas que discutir, la primera dama y el presidente sirio salieron lentamente del pasillo, dirigiendoce a la salida del Palacio Presidencial. No podían perder mas tiempo.

Siria, al verlos alejarse lo suficiente, decidió irse a un pasillo solitario, donde no la vigilaran los guardias y militares que protegían a Al Assad, tanto afuera como adentro de la residencia. Quería evitarse problemas innecesarios.

Rápidamente marco un numero en su teléfono, esa llamada la quiso hacer desde el mismo instante que paso el ataque.

–Buenas tardes Rusia, es un alivio oírte– Saludo Siria, realmente aliviada de oír que la llamada a Rusia fue posible finalmente, lo había intentado ayer 4 veces pero no le contestaba.

–Buenas tardes Siria, el alivio es mutuo, también quería hablar contigo– Comento Rusia, colocando varios documentos a un lado de su escritorio.

–Rusia, lamento llamarte a estas horas, posiblemente estés ocupado pero...–La mujer suspiro, algo indecisa si decirle o no– ¿Porque no me avisaste con antelación del ataque a la base aérea de Shairat, si ya sabias por el propio Estados Unidos que pasaría el ataque?– Culmino, con un deje seguro en su voz. Rusia y Siria eran aliados y no se guardaban secretos _¿Verdad?_

Siria espero pacientemente la voz de Rusia al otro lado del teléfono, sabia que había una explicación para eso, Rusia _no_ se echaría para atrás después de años y años de apoyo mutuo.

–Lo hice por una simple razón– Espero un momento, antes de proseguir con la explicación– Estados Unidos me aviso del ataque a pocos minutos del mismo, dándome apenas algo de tiempo para avisarle a Putin, y este... a tu presidente–.

–Oh...– Exclamo Siria, algo aliviada de la explicación. Pensar que Rusia posiblemente la traiciono... no, mejor no pensar mas sobre eso. Ya Rusia le había explicado que paso– Comprendo. Aunque, en el gobierno teníamos cierta información de que algo iba a pasar, por lo cual, adoptamos ciertas medidas– Recordó, quedandoce algo pensativa. Sabían que algo pasaría pero no sabían cuando.

–Es bueno saberlo, Putin y yo estábamos algo preocupados por el ejercito sirio–.

–Si, yo igual, por eso fueron evacuados días antes del ataque, solo que... no comprendía porque no me avisaste, pero ya lo se– Aclaro, sintiendo ganas de sonreír. Ser aliado de Rusia no era tan malo, _es lamentable que en Occidente no lo vean así_.

–No temas Siria, yo nunca te dejare– Le aseguro, sonriendo ahora Ivan. Siria tenia tanta confianza en el que le conmovía, le recordaba mucho a Serbia.

–Yo igual Rusia, espero que siempre seamos aliados– Le aseguro, sintiendoce mucho mejor que antes– Bueno, tengo que colgar– Reprimió un suspiro de molestia, mirando la hora– A los militares no les gusta que hable por teléfono, consideran que los rebeldes pueden sacar información, hackeando la linea de alguna forma...–.

–No te preocupes Siria, comprendo. Que tengas un buen día y muchas victorias sobre los rebeldes. Yo me encargare de defenderte en el ámbito internacional– Le aseguro, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la mujer siria.

–Gracias por todo Rusia, gracias...– Y colgó, sintiendo que, cada vez que conoce mas a Rusia, mas extraña oír su voz.

Con la explicación de Rusia en su mente, Siria guardo su teléfono y se dirigió a pasear por los Jardines del Palacio Presidencial, pensando otra vez porque Trump ataco a Siria.

 _"Ojala pudiera entenderte Alfred, pero no lo logro..."._


	22. ¿Vale la Pena el Riesgo?

¡Gracias por las 2.835 visitas a mi historia! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores de México, Chile, España, Estados Unidos, Venezuela, Rusia, Perú, Argentina, China y Colombia por apoyarme!

 **Y especialmente... ¡Muchísimas gracias a la querida pagina de ¡¿Hetalia Donde?! que recomendó mi historia!** :.) ¡Ese día aumentaron a cientos las visitas a mi fanfic!

Ahora si, después de agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, les comentare brevemente de que tratara esta parte del fanfic: Les escribiré sobre la Tensión en la península coreana por la posibilidad de una prueba nuclear hecha por Corea del Norte este 15 de abril para conmemorar el 105º aniversario del nacimiento del fundador del país, Kim Il-sung, razón por la cual el Pentágono ordenó movilizar al portaaviones USS Carl Vinson y a su grupo de ataque hacia las aguas que rodean la península coreana.

Esta ubicado en el despacho de Corea del Norte, un día antes del "Día del Sol" (como es conocida esa celebración en ese país) y de su correspondiente desfile militar.

Espero que les guste y... **¡Comenten! Eso me anima** :)

 **¿Vale la Pena el Riesgo?**

 **Pionyang. 14 de Abril de 2017. 3:40 PM**

Corea del Norte ojeaba por ultima vez los informes sobre el desfile de mañana para conmemorar los 105 años del nacimiento de Kim Il-sung. Desde la mañana, el joven líder Kim Jong-un le había informado que estaba autorizado para arreglar los últimos detalles del "Día del Sol".

" _Todo debe quedar bien ordenado. No podemos darnos el lujo de fallar en estos tiempos tan turbulentos para la Península Coreana y con los capitalistas, especialmente con Estados Unidos"._

El norcoreano suspiro, prendiendo el fuego con su encendedor para fumar un cigarrillo, votando el humo lentamente por su boca.

" _¿Como llegamos a esta situación?"_ Se pregunto, observando el cielo que se vislumbrada por su ventana _"Primero EEUU ataca Siria, luego me solidarizo con esa atormentada nación, días después Trump amenaza mi gobierno, señalando que debe encontrarse una solución cuanto antes"_ Vuelve a encender el fuego, fumando una bocanada mas _"Mi superior responde que estamos listos para cualquier ataque, EEUU manda al portaaviones USS Carl Vinson y a su grupo de ataque hacia mis aguas que comparto con Corea del Sur, sin contar la renovada presencia del capitalista y Rusia en Siria, asustando a la región ¿Y quien sabe? Puede que el resto del planeta..._ ".

Corea del Norte suspiro, mirando el cigarrillo aburrido, sabia que si Jong-un lo encontraba fumando le castigaría, pero... ¿Que mas se supone que debería hacer? Ya ordeno los documentos, ya le informo a los militares de alto rango su papel en el desfile ¿Entonces...?

El norcoreano fue sorprendido cuando oyó el sonido repentino e inesperado del teléfono, no estaba programada ninguna llamada para hoy.

Sin esperar nada en concreto, contesto la llamada, no tenia sentido darle largas.

–Buenas Tardes. Llama a una oficina principal de la República Popular Democrática de _Corea_ ¿Que desea? Sea breve– Comento rápidamente, nunca fue muy amistoso con nadie.

 _–_ Good afternoon. Le contesta desde su oficina principal los Estados Unidos de América. Un placer– Se burlo al otro lado de la linea Alfred– ¡Siempre tan amistoso!–.

 _–_ Ahorrate los sarcasmos capitalista ¿Que quieres? Nunca llamas por algo bueno– Odiaba oir la voz de EEUU, especialmente cuando habían tensiones internacionales.

 _–_ ¿Que quiero? Nada en particular...– Estados Unidos ignoro la ultima frase, pensando en como decirle lo que acordó Trump con su equipo de seguridad, a el tampoco le hacia "feliz" llamarlo– Pero... te recomendaría que no hicieras ninguna prueba nuclear– Antes de oír los insultos del contrario, Alfred agrego– No lo digo por mi, lo digo por Corea del Sur. El quedaría muy afectado si tu jefe hace esas pruebas nucleares– Le comento, con un tono de voz algo bajo, sabia que ese tema era delicado para el.

Corea del Norte se sintió tenso, odiaba que un tercero le dijera que hacer, especialmente si ese tercero es EEUU– Mira capitalista burgués ¡No acepto ordenes de NADIE! Ni de ti, ni de China, ni de nadie ¡¿Entendiste!? Los problemas de la península coreana es algo entre Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur ¡De nadie mas! Si para eso llamaste...– El coreano afilo su tono de voz– Entonces doy esta llamada por terminada –Alfred intento interrumpirle, pero el norcoreano lo ignoro– Dile a tu mentiroso jefe que decepciono al camarada Rusia ¡No llamas mas!– Colgó, sintiendoce satisfecho de su respuesta enérgica _¿Quien se cree ese capitalista de pacotilla para meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen en lo mas mínimo?_

Estados Unidos, cuando termino de oír los previsibles insultos del comunista, colgó también la llamada, algo enojado con Trump y sus asesores.

Sabia que esta presidencia no seria fácil, pero... ¿Tensiones internacionales con solo 3 meses y unos cuantos días de mandato? ¿Que le faltaba por ver?

 _"Dile a tu mentiroso jefe que decepciono al camarada Rusia"_ Con esa frase en mente, suspiro, sintiendoce algo mal. A Corea del Norte no le faltaba razón.

Aunque... ¿Que podría hacer el? Solo es una representación, nada mas. Nunca ha manejado su gobierno y probablemente nunca lo hará.

–Voy a tomar algo de agua, siento la garganta seca– Se dijo, intentando animarse de esa incomoda conversación.


	23. Recep Tayyip Erdoğan y Türkiye

¡Saludos queridos lectores! **Hoy les hablare sobre el referendo que permitirá a Erdogan** (el famoso presidente turco que ha pasado junto a Turquía tantas... ¿Aventuras?) **hacer las siguientes cosas** : Se elimina la figura del Primer Ministro, puede disolver el parlamento, puede nombrar y destituir Ministros y Jueces sin consultarle al Parlamento, el presidente dejara de ser neutral y podrá ser líder de un partido político, el presidente podrá vetar leyes (a menos que la mayoría en el parlamento se oponga), se elimina la noción de censura, podrá gobernar hasta 10 años (con reelección incluida y sin rendir cuentas al parlamento) y ahora podrán ser diputados los que tengan 18 años (bajando consideradamente la edad, antes era 25).

Fue apoyado por el 51.41% de los votos (principalmente de la parte interior del país), fue rechazado por el 48.59% de los votantes turcos (Específicamente de Estambul, Ankara y Esmira) ¿Coincidencia? Ahora yo les pregunto: **¿La democracia es buena para todos?** Es decir, si, ya se (al igual que ustedes) que la Democracia es una forma de organización social que atribuye la titularidad del poder al conjunto de la ciudadanía, o en pocas palabras, al pueblo. Pero... ¿El pueblo **siempre** tiene la razón? Y si es así ¿Porque **siempre** tiene la razón? ¿El "pueblo" es infalible? ¿Nunca se equivoca? ¿Porque? El "pueblo" son un conjunto de humanos (como tu y yo) que tiene defectos, y si queridos lectores, **se equivoca** , no es perfecto.

Hay quien dice que la democracia es la dictadura de la mayoría. Según Aristoteles, la Democracia degenera en demagogia. Lo se porque estudie Filosofía en bachillerato y siempre me ha gustado la historia.

¿El pueblo turco (la "mayoría") tendrá razón en darle **democráticamente** todos esos poderes a Erdogan? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Muchos han ganado democráticamente y no han sido lo que el "pueblo" ha esperado.

 **Pienselo**. Ahora si, comencemos.

 _Lo que esta escrito en cursiva, son pensamientos de Turquía_.

La entrevista a la CNN es real, la pueden encontrar en HispanTV.

El **Cumhurbaşkanlığı Külliyesi** es el palacio presidencial de la República de Turquía. El complejo está situado en el barrio de Beştepe de Ankara, dentro del bosque de Atatürk. Erdogan vive ahí desde las elecciones generales de junio de 2015, cuando el palacio fue oficialmente la residencia del Presidente de Turquía.

 **Recep Tayyip Erdoğan y Türkiye**

 **Ankara. 18 de Abril de 2017. Cumhurbaşkanlığı Külliyesi.** **Sala de Reuniones**

Turquía espero que Erdogan terminara su entrevista con la CNN. No quería ni tenia ganas de interrumpirlo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, saco su teléfono de su chaqueta, buscando noticias del Referendo.

"Turkey Arrests Dozens Over Referendum Protests - The New York Times"

– _¿Y que mierda esperaban? ¿Que el gobierno los premiara y siguieran? Los occidentales cada día están peor_ – Suspiro, buscando otra noticia.

"Why did Turkey hold a referendum? - BBC News"

– _¿Y tu que crees...?_ – Pensó sarcástico, volteando los ojos.

"Turkey's referendum: Turkey is sliding into dictatorship | The Economist"

– _¿Una dictadura que se desliza en una democracia? Interesante_ – Frunció el entrecejo, cansado de leer lo mismo en paginas inglesas ¿Y si hay algo diferente en paginas de otro idioma?

Turquía sonrió. Debe ser algo diferente ¿No?

Busco Google Traductor, escribiendo "Referendum Turkey". Espero la traducción al castellano. Cuando mas acabo (Apenas fueron unas cuantos segundos), busco resultados en Google.

"Tribunal turco rechaza anular _referendo_ de Erdogan - Milenio"

– _¡Otra vez lo mismo! ¿¡Es que NADIE puede preguntar otra cosa!?_ – Turquía le dieron ganas de tirar el teléfono por la ventana mas cercana, pero aguanto (a duras penas) pero aguanto.

" _Turquía_ podría restaurar la pena de muerte vía _referendo_ \- TeleSUR TV"

– _Es algo que lleva prometiendo desde hace años. A si que... si, tienen razón_ – Se encogió de hombros, no era ninguna novedad para el.

"Observadores internacionales consideran campaña de _referendo turco desigual_ \- El Nacional"

– _Mmmm ¿Con que desigual...? ¿Y que me recomiendan entonces? ¡Digo! Se SUPONE que ustedes, con esta critica, tienen la solución final para mis problemas internos y para Erdogan. Muy bien ¡Soy todo oídos!_ – El hombre se apoyo en la pared, odiaba cuando la prensa occidental criticaba porque si, nunca poniéndose en los zapatos de los turcos.

Ya le estaba cansando leer las noticias del "avanzado" occidente.

" _Referendo_ en _Turquía_ : ¿Quiénes votaron "sí"? - Deutsche Welle"

– _La gente que vive en el interior del país y muchos, por no decir todos, los turcos que viven en Occidente_ – ¿Quien creería que el 63% de los turcos que viven el Alemania votaron por el si? Ni siquiera Alemania se lo cree _¿O si..?_

 _Y pensar que esto es solo el comienzo..._

Hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos y reflexiones, pero fue interrumpido por Erdogan, tocándole el hombro derecho.

–Vamos Turquía. Un largo camino nos espera ¿Estas listo? –Le pregunto Erdogan, acomodandoce su traje, se había arrugado un poco al estar tanto tiempo sentado para la entrevista.

–Si. Estoy listo –Aseguro, guardando otra vez su teléfono en su chaqueta. No le dio importancia a la ultima frase, dándole igual si tenia un sentido filosófico o solo era otra frase mas de las tantas que le ha dicho desde que gano para ser Primer Ministro en el 2003.

–Me parece bien. Con este referéndum estamos listos para entrar a la Unión Europea, fortificar nuestra alianza con la OTAN y con Rusia, manteniendo a raya al régimen sirio y los kurdos– Culmino, siguiendo con paso seguro su camino.

Turquía solo lo miro incrédulo. Después de meterse en líos con Rusia y tumbarle aviones, "jugar" con Estados Unidos, amenazar a la Unión Europea con invadirla de inmigrantes ilegales y hacer proselitismo político en Alemania y Holanda _¿De verdad Erdogan aun esperaba entrar a esa unión?_

– _Por mi propio bien y del pueblo turco, esperemos que todo quede en palabras_ –Pensó, en una mezcla de resignación y admiración. No siempre tenias a un tipo como Erdogan de jefe.

Pero sobre todo.

No siempre tenias a un hombre tan decidido y tan "fuerte" en el poder.

Todo lo que había hecho, supuestamente, lo hizo por "el".

Y Turquía no supo decidir si esos pensamientos eran malos o buenos, siguiéndole los pasos a Erdogan.


	24. Marine et La France

Hola! ¿Me extrañaban? Seguiremos con otro capitulo de "2017" :)

Espesaremos esta vez con algo que estaba clamando ser puesto aquí: La **elección presidencial de Francia de 2017** , que enfrenta a primera y segunda vuelta a Marine Le Pen, Emmanuel Macron, François Fillon, Jean-Luc Mélenchon y Benoît Hamon.

Pero... **¿Porque es TAN importante esta elección? ¿Porque los medios le han dado tanto seguimiento?** Muy simple queridos lectores, porque la candidata Marine Le Pen (Presidenta del Frente Nacional, al igual que su padre, desde el 16 de enero de 2011) prometió en su Campaña Electoral una serie de cuestiones: Sacar a Francia de la OTAN, oponerse a la existencia misma del FMI, el Banco Mundial y la OMC, abandonar el Euro, controlar las fronteras mediante el abandono de Schengen y Restablecer un "proteccionismo inteligente".

Pues... ya supondrán porque llama TANTO la atención esta mujer xD No es solo una candidata mas, es mucho mas que eso y Francia (Y a estas alturas ¿El resto del mundo?) lo sabe.

Esta parte esta ubicado días antes de la Primera Vuelta Electoral (Ocurrida el 23 de abril de 2017). Francia se decide finalmente en ir a un mitin de Le Pen e intentar hablar con ella.

Espero que les guste. Comencemos.

 **Marine et La France**

–¡Franceses! Por eso deben votar por mi –Francia oyó los gritos y aplausos ensordecedores de miles de seguidores. Dirigió su mirada por encima de los guardias que protegían a Le Pen. Estaba lo mas cerca posible de ella, a unos cuantos metros de la tarima– Francia necesita un sano patriotismo, no un globalismo corrupto que destruye los estados soberanos. Si votan por mi ¡Juro que Francia sera finalmente libre!– Se oyeron mas aplausos, mas o igual ensordecedores que los anteriores.

Le Pen hizo una pequeña reverencia ante todos, sonriendo, conservando esa mirada fuerte que la caracterizaba. Antes de bajar de la tarima grito un " _Vive la France_ ", alzando una pequeña bandera francesa en sus manos, gesto que provoco gritos de alegría en sus seguidores.

Ya hecho esto, bajo de la tarima, hablando inmediatamente con Florian Philippot, vicepresidente del Frente Nacional. Francia quiso acercarse, pero los guardias que protegían a Le Pen se lo impidieron, pidiéndole que se alejare un poco de ellos. Francis acepto, alejandoce a regañadientes, no había venido hasta ahí para ver otro Mitin de Le Pen (algo que pudo hacer en la comodidad de su hogar desde un principio), vino para hablar con ella y preguntarle una serie de cuestiones que nunca se lo preguntarían los Medios Oficiales.

Estaba a punto de discutir, pero vio a Le Pen acercarse, colocando una mano en el hombro del guardia, susurrándole algo al oído. El guardia asintió, haciendo espacio para que pasara Francis. El se alegro genuinamente, agradeciéndole a los guardias, algunas veces ellos podían ser MUY pesados.

–Merci. Merci beaucoup. Quant à Mme Le Pen...– Voltio, acercándose finalmente a la candidata francesa– Je veux parler avec vous– Pidió, mirando con seguridad a la hija mayor de Jean-Marie Le Pen.

La mujer sonrío como respuesta, pidiéndole que caminara un tiempo con ella, Francis acepto, dirigiendoce donde ella.

–¿A que se debe tanta insistencia en hablarme? Te he visto luchando una y otra vez con los guardias de los mítines para conseguir esto– Recordó, no era la primera vez que ese misterioso hombre intentaba infructuosamente comunicarse con ella.

–La respuesta es simple– Aseguro, mirándola con una sonrisa amable– Solo... quisiera hacerte 2 preguntas. Nada mas–.

Marine lo observo impávida, analizando el mas mínimo gesto de su parte– Entonces habla. No esperes mas–.

–¿Porque quieres gobernar a Francia?– Francis la observo seguro, no esperaba una respuesta cliché, esperaba una respuesta real, los «Vive la France» se lo podía reservar a sus seguidores.

Le Pen sonrío misteriosamente, como guardandoce muchos pensamientos para si _¿Tan profunda era su reflexión?_ – Buen hombre, te veo preocupado por France, tu mirada no miente– Realizo una pausa, arreglando informalmente su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja– Solo por eso seré directa y franca contigo– Francia asintió, esperando la respuesta– No quiero ser presidenta solo por mi, sabes que pude tomar un camino diferente al de mi padre, pero no lo hice ¿Sabes por que?–.

–No, ¿Porque Marine? Pudiste ser una buena abogada y ser una buena patriota sirviendo a la República– .

–¡Porque amo a France!– Exclamo, al parecer, algo enojada por comentarle un camino distinto al actual– Buen hombre ¿Acaso si vieras a tu país ser islamizado y amenazado no harías nada por el? O peor ¿Al ver a tu país siendo traicionado por los políticos que juraron defenderlos NO harías nada por el? ¿No sentirías furia?– Exclamo, sintiendo decisión y seguridad en sus palabras. Francia solo la observo mudo– ¿Como la gente puede pedirme que desista cuando TODO confabula contra Francia? Los políticos, los medios, casi todo Occidente... ¡¿DÍMELO?!–.

Francis sintió ese «fervor» patriótico que no había visto en un político desde hacia mucho tiempo. Le recordaba a... los años comprendidos entre los 30 a los 60.

Y eso le hacia sentir y recordar _muchas_ cosas. Demasiadas.

–Yo... disculpe Madame, solo era una pregunta, nada mas– Se disculpo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la frente– No quise ofenderla, no dudo su amor por La France–.

Marine suspiro, masajeandoce las sienes– Lo lamento, no quise responderte así, no era mi intención. Estoy cansada que me pregunten lo mismo una y otra vez. Lo hice porque amo a Francia, solo eso– La mujer de verdad estaba avergonzada, pero... ¿Porque a los demás les cuesta entender algo lógico y normal? ¿Acaso quieren la islamización de Francia?– Dijiste que me harías 2 preguntas, ya te respondí una ¿Cual es la otra?– Pidió, viendo al hombre muy silencioso.

–Por supuesto Madame. La otra pregunta es simple ¿Que harías si fueras presidenta de la República?– No culpaba a la mujer por sus respuesta, ser candidato a la Presidencia era algo agotador ¡Y mas para una mujer que dice lo que dice!

–Liberar a Francia de la UE y de la islamización–.

 _Ni mas ni menos._ Francia asintió, observando otra vez el fervor patriótico en su mirada. Podían acusarla de muchas cosas, pero de «odio» a la patria... ¡Imposible!

–Gracias Madame Le Pen, le deseo lo mejor en sus últimos mítines de campaña. Que gane el mejor– Se despidió, sonriendo satisfecho, observando a lo lejos los manifestantes Pro Le Pen en las calles a su alrededor.

–Gracias Buen Hombre. No se me da mucho esto de la religión pero... que Dieu te bénisse– Aseguro, apretando calurosamente su mano– Gracias por la conversación. Esperemos que el Destino vuelva a unirnos– Se despidió, alejandoce de ese misterioso hombre que la había «perseguido» por días enteros. Aunque no le importaba ¡Amaba la insistencia! _Francia necesita eso_ , pensó, dirigiendoce cerca de su partido.

–Adiós Marion Anne Perrine Le Pen, que sea como tu digas y el Destino vuelva a unirnos– Susurro al aire, viendo la figura de Le Pen desaparecer entre la multitud.

 _Oh ¡Estos tiempos de hoy en día! Se puede sentir la Revolución en cualquier lado._

Francia sonrió para si mismo, el siglo XXI (Supuestamente predicho como el fin de la historia) se había convertido en el siglo del cambio. Primero Trump ¿Después Europa?

 _¡Fervor patriótico cerca del poder! ¿Quien lo diría?_


	25. 54 Años Sin JFK

¿Se acuerdan de mi? T.T He estado MUY ocupada con la Universidad, pero... solo por esta fecha, vuelvo de nuevo con una nueva parte de mi historia.

Tratara de algo muy personal y amado por EEUU: **Kennedy**. Si, el presidente católico que al principio nadie quiera, pero al final... con su asesinato, lleno de dolor a Estados Unidos hasta el día de hoy (Y sin exagerar, diría que el resto del mundo). No se como explicarlo... cada vez que veo un vídeo o una foto de Kennedy me siento bien, me hace sentir afecto y cariño hacia su persona, especialmente cuando lo veo con su sonrisa o su bonita esposa :.)

¡Y ojo! Yo se que Kennedy no era perfecto (Nadie lo es), pero... tiene ese "no se que" que me hace quererle mucho xD

Antes de comenzar, **les comento un Headcanon personal sobre EEUU** : Alfred, desde la muerte de Kennedy, se distancia de una forma prudencial de sus jefes. Tiene miedo de amar tanto a uno de ellos como amo a Kennedy. Quiere evitar el dolor y sufrimiento que paso por JFK.

Y! **John Fitzgerald Kennedy** nació en Brookline, Massachusetts, el 29 de mayo de 1917. Un día como hoy cumpliría 100 años de edad. Como pasa el tiempo ¿ verdad?

Sin mas que decir. Comencemos.

 **54 Años Sin JFK**

 **Cuarto de Estados Unidos. 10:30 PM del 29 de Mayo de 2017**

Estados Unidos se hallaba algo inquieto. Intentaba conciliar al sueño para el día de mañana. Seguro seria un día pesado (Como últimamente los ha tenido) y si no dormía lo regañarían.

Pero... simplemente, no podía conciliar el sueño. No en un día como ese: El día que nació John F. Kennedy, uno de los pocos presidentes en que Alfred (Y Estados Unidos) a confiado ciegamente, en una intensidad que... aun en la actualidad, le asusta recordarlo.

El hombre se removió incomodo en la cama, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

" _De todos los momentos del día ¿Porque tuvo que ser ahora?"_ Se pregunto, intentando cerrar los ojos por quinta vez y dormir definitivamente, aunque sabia que era imposible.

Cuando pensaba en JFK perdía la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Daba igual si era en la oficina, en Vietnan, a través de la mirada preocupada de Richard Nixon o Jimmy Carter en los 70, con Ronald Reagan junto a su esposa Nancy o con la comparación interna que hacia su mente al recordar los ojos turbios de Bill Clinton en un día cualquiera con los ojos serenos de Kennedy en un día soleado y positivo.

Y el ciclo seguía una y otra vez.

Alfred suspiro, abriendo los ojos lentamente, para dejarlos puestos en un punto muerto de su habitación.

Y sin darse cuenta, repitió otra vez esa costumbre que prometía quitarla de su vida en un tiempo cada vez mas y mas vago, siempre formando una escusa para postergar lo que su mente consideraba inevitable.

EEUU se levanto, camino en dirección a su armario, aparto todos los documentos, libros, comics, mangas y videojuegos de una parte del estante. Cuando acabo su cometido, tomo cuidadosamente entre sus manos una caja de madera. Con la misma delicadeza le abrió, sacando el preciado contenido que atesoraba adentro desde hacia años.

Tener ese documento en sus manos siempre le daba un nudo en la garganta, daba igual si habían pasado 10, 20 o 30 años.

" _Mi querido y estimado Alfred._

 _Lamento no poder acompañarte tanto como antes en tus observaciones nocturnas del cielo estrellado. Sabes que amo tanto como tu la pasión por la exploración y la conquista espacial._

 _Desearía acompañarte y conversar siempre que pueda cordialmente de eso y cualquier otro tema._

 _Pero no insistiré. Se que lo sabes y lo comprendes._

 _Ya tendrás conocimiento por mis colaboradores que haré otra gira por Estados Unidos. Estar en contactos con ellos me hace sentir orgulloso de ser su Presidente, pero sobretodo, de ser tu Presidente Alfred. No me cabe en mi mente tal honor, sin ninguna duda he sido bendecido por Dios y su Providencia._

 _No puedo esperar el verte de nuevo, junto a mi dulce Jackie y mis pequeños hijos._

 _Te quiere como a un padre._

 **John F. Kennedy**

 _11 de Noviembre de 1963"_

Estados Unidos intento reprimir la creciente tristeza e inestabilidad emocional al leer la ultima carta que le escribiera su amado Kennedy antes de su asesinato en Texas un 22 de noviembre de 1963.

No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado, para el, la muerte de Kennedy fue una de las cosas mas trágicas que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida. Era casi tan horrible como participar en la detestada Guerra de Vietnan o ver impotente como Bush iniciaba la Guerra de Irak, sin pensar siquiera en consultarle que pensaba el.

Con el pecho algo apretujado por todo lo que sentía, se levanto, llevandoce la carta hasta el balcón, respirando un poco de aire fresco, apoyandoce un poco en la baranda.

–I miss you friendly catholic. You do not know how much I miss you...– Murmuro al vacío, acariciando melancólico la ultima carta, observando el cielo estrellado que tanto amaba ver con JFK.

Pensó que podía estar volviendoce loco, pero... cada vez que era ese día, veía a Kennedy sonreirle a través de las estrellas, como pasaba todos los años.

" _¿Y si...?"_

Pero no quiso pensar mas, estaba demasiado perdido en sus recuerdos como para fingir que no le importaba un día como ese.

Ya no.


	26. ¿Y España? ¡Basta Ya de EEUU!

¡He vuelto! De verdad, lamento tanto la ausencia tan larga con este fanfic. He estado MUY ocupada con la Universidad y los exámenes finales T.T

 **Les hablare hoy de algo que sale mucho cuando la gente habla SOLO de cosas relacionadas sobre Estados Unidos, en detrimento del país de origen. Me explico:** Si en EEUU sucede un eclipse, TODOS siguen el eclipse (Cuando es un hecho científico que habrán 4 eclipses por año a lo largo del planeta tierra), si EEUU elige a un Presidente, TODOS seguirán, hablaran y comentaran sobre ese Presidente hasta uno o dos meses después (Esto no solo se trata de Trump queridos lectores), si EEUU hace una película de x personaje, TODOS hablaran de esa película y ese personaje (Cuando sabemos que casi todos los países hacen sus propias películas ¿Sabían que Rusia hizo la primera película en formato de alta definición sin comprimir y la primera película comercial sin editar en una hermosa película titulada "El Arca Rusa"? ¡O mas desconocido aun! ¿Sabias que hay una película rusa sobre el comandante supremo del Movimiento Blanco, Aleksandr Kolchak, titulada "El Almirante"? Fue un éxito de taquillas en Rusia :)

 **En la historia mencionare: El Atentado en Cambrils:** En la madrugada del 18 de Agosto, cinco terroristas arrollan a varios peatones en el Paseo Marítimo de la ciudad, provocando la muerte de una mujer y heridas a siete personas. Posteriormente, un agente de los Mossos d'Esquadra logra abatir a los cinco autores, evitando así una nueva masacre.

 **Los Mozos de Escuadra** ( _Mossos d'Esquadra_ ), es la policía autonómica de Cataluña, refundada, como cuerpo policial con competencias de policía integral, en 1983 por el Parlamento de Cataluña mediante la Ley 19/1983, de 14 de julio (por la que se crea la Policía Autonómica de la Generalidad de Cataluña).

El **21 de agosto de 2017** se produjo un **eclipse solar total** que fue visible por completo solo dentro de una banda de los llamados Estados Unidos contiguos. En los países cercanos, solo se pudo observar el fenómeno parcialmente.

España, en lo ultimo, habla de las pintadas anti-turismo que han repercutido mucho en varios países que hacen de España su destino turístico favorito. Ahora si, comencemos.

 **¿Y España...? ¡Basta Ya de EEUU!**

 **España. Madrid .Museo del Romanticismo. Café del Jardín. 21 de Agosto de 2017**

La representación de España tomaba un café con toques de miel (Uno de sus favoritos) en una de esas cafeterías que iba cuando no encontraba algo de paz en su vida cotidiana: Café del Jardín.

Miro de reojo el periódico, respirando y exhalando otra vez ese aire puro que se sentía en el ambiente.

" _Mucho mejor_ " Pensó, mientras tomo otro sorbo de café. Desde los atentados en Cataluña (Que intuía que pasarían tarde o temprano, todo hay que decirlo) Rajoy, Felipe y todos sus políticos están... mas pesados de lo normal. Sobretodo los de Cataluña.

" _Cataluña_ " Frunció el ceño, cambiando la pagina del Periódico. " _Cataluña, Cataluña ¡Siempre es Cataluña! Aunque... esta vez estoy seguro que ella sabia algo de esto_ ".

Suspiro, mirando aburrido su reflejo en el café. " _Tuvo que pasar un atentado para que entre todos nos preguntáramos "¿En que fallamos?" Yo les preguntaría "¿En que NO hemos fallado?" O peor "¿Porque este atentado ocurrió ahora y no ocurrió antes?" La policía y los Mossos no hacen milagros, hacen lo que pueden_ ".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos jóvenes (Aparentemente estudiantes), que se sentaron casi justo al frente de el.

Las hubiera ignorado, pero la conversacion lo hizo "enojar" un poco. Demasiado... llamativa para su gusto.

–¿Lo sabias? ¡Hoy hay un eclipse solar en América!–Dijo una, mostrándole su teléfono.

–Si ¿No es emocionante? Es una pena que no se pueda ver aquí– Se lamento, mirando con tristeza la foto de su amiga.

España observo como la otra intento animarla, comentándole que de seguro pasara algún eclipse solar en España.

Antonio, después de oírlas, solo se sintió algo indignado, mas que otra cosa.

" _¿Pasa un atentado en España hace apenas 3 días y esas dos jóvenes lo único que pueden lamentarse es sobre un eclipse total de sol en un país que NO es suyo?"_ La sola idea lo ponía de malas ¿O era oír en sus bocas la palabra "América" cuando es UN continente y NO un país? Había logrado evitar (varias veces por los pelos) un atentado terrorista desde que la ola de atentados comenzó en Europa hace aproximadamente 3 años. Se habían confirmado la muerte de 15 personas... y lo único que pueden hablar ellas y muchas otras es sobre Estados Unidos.

¡Incluso ahora!

Sin ganas de evitarlo. España le escribió apresuradamente a Francia, que era famoso por su antagonismo hacia EEUU.

"Estoy harto de Estados Unidos".

Y al rato recibió respuesta, como si Francia supiera lo que sentia en ese momento.

"Lo se. También estoy harto. Y dejame adivinar: El eclipse ¿No?".

Antonio frunció el ceño, tecleando una respuesta.

"¿Tan obvio es?".

Francia volvió a leerle la mente en la distancia.

"No solo eres tu. El eclipse en tendencia mundial en casi todo el planeta. Si. Incluso en Rusia".

España le dio por sonreír. Porque... sonreír es mejor que deprimirse ¿Verdad?

"¿Crees que acabara algún día esa obsesiona insana de la gente por USA?"

"Me temo que no..."

Y dejo de enviar mensajes. No tenia sentido hablar de algo que solo parece dolerle a el y a muchos países.

Teniendo eso en mente, se tomo tranquilamente su café. Pensando en como podía evitar mas atentados. No podía darse el lujo de sufrirlos mas, seria catastrófico para el Turismo, y ya tenia demasiado con las pintadas hechas por jóvenes inconscientes contra el mayor sustento de España que parecen odiar todo lo que "huela" a el.

" _Solo os quiero proteger ¿Porque lo hacéis tan difícil?_ ". Se pregunto internamente, observando triste su alrededor. Es tan horrible darle la razón a Francia en eso, tan horrible.


	27. Sobre Corea del Norte, Rusia y Otros

¿Sabían que hay una Teoría que dice que, mientras más cerca o más lejos este la Luna de la Tierra, mayor probabilidad hay de que se produzca un Terremoto a una escala MUY grande debido a la mayor fuerza de atracción ejercida sobre las Placas Tectónicas? Para mi suena lógico. Si quieren ahondar más en la Teoría (Que es solo eso, **una** Teoría), les recomiendo que vean el vídeo "La Luna y los Terremotos", lo explica mejor.

Un abrazo a los lectores mexicanos por el terrible Terremoto que acaban de sufrir, que le ha costado la vida a 96 personas (Sin contar los daños materiales).

Son muchos los que me siguen en silencio de allí y muchos otros países, gracias :.) Aunque... ¿No podrían comentar más? Eso me anima (?)

Hoy les hablare sobre los BRICS y su novena reunión, un poco sobre la tensión entre Corea del Norte y EEUU (Que raro xD), los temores de Rusia por la mortalidad y humanidad de Putin (Putin está envejeciendo chicos, ya tiene 64 años. Y... no es eterno) Rusia quiere a Putin, para Iván no es solo otro jefe de estado. Más del 84% de los rusos lo apoyan :(

Vova es la forma rusa de decirle cariñosamente a Vladimir.

Y por último, Rusia recuerda cuando eligieron a Trump y como se sintió al respecto. Se nota que los rusos querían mejorar las relaciones con USA y se desilusionaron mucho cuando no se logro nada :(

Sin más que decir, comencemos.

 **Sobre Corea del Norte, Rusia y Otras Cuestiones**

 **China. Xiamen. 5 de septiembre de 2017**

Eran ya las 6:30 PM, la Novena Cumbre de los BRICS pronto llegaría a su fin. Rusia ojeo su reloj mientras tomaba su último sorbo de té de esa noche. Vladimir Putin (Sentado a su lado) discutían con China, Brasil, Sudáfrica, la India y sus respectivos jefes de Estado: Xi Jinping, Michel Temer ( _¿Aún sigue aquí?_ ), Jacob Zuma y el Primer Ministro de la India, Narendra Modi.

Discutieron sobre el tema del momento: La tensión entre EEUU y Corea del Norte debido al Programa Nuclear del norcoreano que no gustaba al primero, algo que... era desde casi siempre. El problema no era si Corea del Norte haría o no la famosa prueba nuclear, es que ya la hizo (Ignorando, como siempre, las amenazas de Estados Unidos).

–Sugiero prudencia. Corea del Norte siempre ha cumplido sus amenazas– Pedía Putin, esperando que el traductor terminara su labor– la situación actual en la península coreana se ha exacerbado y se está balanceando al borde de un conflicto de gran envergadura– Rusia asintió, conocía al Norcoreano, cualquier sugerencia "a la fuerza" (Y mas viniendo de USA) la rechazaría.

" _¿Porque USA hizo semejante estupidez?_ " Se lamento internamente, ignorando las respuestas de los demás.

Es tan absurdo hacer una Reunión por algo que pudo ser evitado desde un principio.

Pero claro. Se trata de _los_ Estados Unidos de América.

Y ellos son solo _el_ resto que se encarga de solucionar _sus_ problemas.

Sin que se diera cuenta, frunció el ceño. Desde hace algún tiempo Rusia pensaba que era la "niñera" de Estados Unidos ¿USA invadió Irak? ¡Hablemos! ¿USA apoya los rebeldes en Siria? ¡Hablemos! ¿USA no soluciona el tema nuclear en Norcorea? ¡Hablamos! ¿USA no sabe a estas alturas donde queda Rusia? ¡Hablemos!

" _¿Habrá algo que USA sepa hacer bien que NO sea dar problemas a los demás?_ " Se preguntaba, sintiendo algo de malestar en el cuerpo al recordar los desastres de su famoso "colega", mirando el informe económico que le proporciono China antes de empezar la Reunión de hoy.

–Sin mas que agregar, doy por clausurada la Novena Cumbre de los BRICS, los países emergentes del mañana– Acoto China, siendo seguido de cerca por su Presidente– Agradecemos su visita y esperamos que su estadía haya sido de su agrado– Culmino, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como muestra de respeto.

Todos los presentes asintieron, incluyendo Rusia, acordando planificar en los próximos meses la Décima Reunión de los BRICS.

Cuando Rusia y Putin salieron de la sala en compañía de los restantes Jefes de Estado con sus Representaciones, fueron seguidos por la prensa, que tenían muchas preguntas, pero sobretodo, querían respuestas sobre lo que hablaron y discutieron en esa Reunión.

Apenas los jefes de Estado tuvieron tiempo de sentarse en sus respectivos asientos para contestarle a los periodistas. Las naciones se sentaron un poco lejos de ellos.

–¡Señor Putin! ¡Señor Putin! ¿Que acordaron sobre el Conflicto de Corea del Norte y EEUU?– Pregunto un periodista chino, estando atento para anotar cualquier respuesta, la que fuere, en su libreta.

–No hay mucho que agregar. Las últimas pruebas nucleares de Pionyang, las maniobras de EEUU y sus aliados, así como las declaraciones del mandatario estadounidense, Donald Trump, ponen de relieve la precariedad de la situación. En este contexto, la única manera de regresar del precipicio de una guerra nuclear es que todas las partes mantengan un diálogo directo sin condiciones previas– Dijo, en un tono lleno de seguridad.

Rusia sonrío a lo lejos, la seguridad y la templanza ante todo es algo que respetaba mucho de Putin. Es algo que, desde que lo vio, supo que el seria un líder diferente a todos los anteriores.

Estar tanto con el... le hizo pensar una vida duradera con Vova, pero en el fondo sabe que no podría, es imposible. Por mas dolorosas y duras que sean esas afirmaciones para el como "humano".

 _"La vida es así. Una serie de actos que le da puñaladas certeras a tu alma. Pero... ¿Que mas da? ¿A quien le importa ahora? En este momento, solo somos Vova y yo"_

–¿Señor Putin, que le pide a sus pares estadounidenses?– Pregunto una periodista francesa. A Ivan se le hacia muy familiar.

–Pedimos, pero no solo nosotros, sino todos los colegas presentes, una doble congelación– Cuando la periodista francesa pidió que explicara mas la "doble congelación" prosiguió– Que EEUU cancele sus maniobras de guerra anuales en la península coreana y, al mismo tiempo, que Pionyang ponga fin a sus pruebas de misiles, antes de continuar con las conversaciones multilaterales–.

–Buenas Tardes Señor Putin– Comenzó una periodista estadounidense. Rusia espero lo peor. Esa aptitud no era normal, lo normal es que insultaran, sin ninguna razón aparente, a Putin– ¿Se ha sentido decepcionado con su homólogo estadounidense, Donald Trump? Las cosas parecían mejorar entre Estados Unidos y Rusia– Termino sinceramente, siendo observada con curiosidad por varios periodistas presentes. Otros simplemente intercambiaron miradas confusas ¿Desde cuando se le pregunta a un Jefe de Estado si quiere o no a otro Jefe de Estado? ¿Se habrá confundido?

Putin le dedico una mirada penetrante, observándola con una pequeña sonrisa, como si intentase a duras penas evitarla– Su pregunta me parece muy ingenua. Él no es mi novia– Unos periodistas sonrieron, otros susurraron– Yo tampoco soy su novio o novia. Nos encargamos de asuntos estatales– ha respondido el mandatario, aumentando las sonrisas presentes.

Rusia tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, y mas viendo la cara apenada de la periodista.

–Vova...– Susurro, como si ya estuviera listo para una respuesta como esa.

 _"Si solo lo conocieran mas a fondo... ¡El no es tan malo como la mayoría cree!"_

–Cada país tiene sus intereses y es obvio que Trump se guía por los intereses de EEUU, mientras que yo me guío por los intereses de Rusia– Agrego, haciendo una pequeña pausa– Según afirmó el propio presidente Trump, espero que al manejar los asuntos bilaterales e internacionales alcancemos los puntos en común. Rusia y Estados Unidos tienen la responsabilidad única de mantener la seguridad en todo el mundo– La periodista asintió, anotando todo en su libreta.

Rusia solo seguía sonriendo, aunque... algo melancólico por el ultimo tema. Le traía muchos recuerdos.

" _¿Que si USA me ha decepcionado? ¿Que si esperaba llevarme bien con el? Oh Señorita Periodista, si solo supiera como me sentí los primeros días que eligieron a Trump, si supiera mis planes, mis pensamientos, mis ilusiones..._ " Se lamento, viendo con añoranza el cielo despejado, esas bonitas estrellas que le recordaban tanto al cielo de su casa ¿O solo era como se sentía?

" _Eso ya no importa. La vida es así ¿Verdad?_ " Aunque...¡Como hubiese deseado repetir ese acontecimiento otra vez! ¡Viajar en el tiempo y volver a sentirse así, lleno de esperanza!


End file.
